Melodies of the Girl with Golden Eyes
by Secluded Sapphire
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge - 20 songs, 20 one-shots. Tales following an oblivious actress and two men vying for her attention.
1. Nothin' On You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or Nothin' on you by B.O.B.**

Back with a challenge! 20 one-shots based on songs that come up on my iTunes; lets see where my imagination takes me! Hope you all enjoy this, reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

_Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin' on you baby  
Nothin' on you baby  
They might say hi and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
'Cause they got nothin' on you baby  
Nothin' on you baby_

"Oh, Tsuruga-kun, you are simply _amazing_." The young actress stressed as she clutched onto his arm; her eyes wide with stars.

"Thank you Yoichi-san," Ren said, dazzling her with his smile as he slowly pulled his arm out of her grip.

"No Tsuruga-kun," Minami demanded, tightening her grip. "You're being too humble, which is refined," her eyes were in awe. "But you must be able to admit that you are really and truly a well-accomplished actor!"

"Yoichi-san, please," he laughed. "Your regard of me is much too high, I am only human."

"Human, far from it," she whispered, her voice full of affection and admiration. The raven-haired actress flipped her silky locks over her shoulder and threw the handsome actor a mischievous smirk. "You must take me."

Ren stiffened at the implication. Minami's smile grew even more as she let the sentence hang in the air before continuing.

"As your kouhai, of course!" She giggled, lightly slapping his arm. "Silly Tsuruga-kun," she waved her index finger, "such a naughty mind."

"_Tsuruga-san_."

A dark aura filled the atmosphere, it was stifling and suffocating. Minami would feel each of her fingers being plucked off the arm of the handsome actor; she staggered back, trying to catch her breath. She looked up and was taken aback by the threatening eyes that stared back at her. Her shaky hands moved upwards, attempting to shield herself from the darkness.

"_We have an appointment to get to, Tsuruga-san_."

The darkness acknowledged the actor. He turned towards the aura, pulling out a brilliant smile. Light and dark clashed, trying to overpower the other – attempting to gain dominance. Minami watched as the darker half struggled to keep up; knees wavering, the evil vanished from the air.

"So we do Mogami-san, shall we?" Ren asked, pointing towards the door. The golden-haired girl nodded hesitantly. She looked down at Minami and gave her an anxious smile.

"It was a pleasure to see you work, Yoichi-san." She bowed before bounding in the other direction.

Ren had a pleased smile on his face as she looked down at the cowering actress; she had just regained her balance.

"My temporary manager," Ren said. "She's quite the punctual person; I mustn't keep her waiting. Take care Yoichi-san," Ren waved as he went after Kyoko.

He saw her not too far ahead of him; her head bowed down.

_What was that?_ She thought, absorbed in her thoughts. _Why did I get to upset? She was only talking to Tsuruga-san…Shamelessly flirting! But why would that matter to me? I'm just his kouhai… But right now I'm his temporary manager and I'm supposed to fend off fans!_ _But she is a fellow actress…_

She stopped suddenly – the happiness of her explanation leaving her, she continued to ponder. Ren, not noticing her abrupt halt, walked right into her, causing her to stumble. Swiftly, he reached out for her arm, pulling her back, catching her before she fell. Her back was pulled against his chest, her body became rigid. He leaned down beside her face and smiled.

"You're my one and only, you know that."

Taking a page from Minami's book, Ren let the implications of the sentence hang in the air. He felt Kyoko's breathing hitch, her heart rate accelerate, and the slight shiver that ran down her spine.

"My only kouhai, of course." He smiled, letting go of her arm and walking past her.

Kyoko's eyes closed, taking deep breaths, she attempted to calm herself down.

_He's _my _sempai._ She thought.

"Let's go, Mogami-san," Ren called out from the end of the hallway.

Kyoko nodded as she quickened her pace towards him. _Exactly. He is _my_ sempai!_

However, the feeling of his voice lingered in her body. She'd need to learn how to insert an electronic voice box for her next Ren-doll.


	2. Tearin' Up My Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "Tearin' up my heart" by N'sync.**

Wanted to thank those that reviewed! Hope you guys enjoy the next one. Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

Tsuruga Ren's gentlemanly aura dazzled that night. A handsome smile on his face, he laughed at everyone's anecdotes and asked them about their families. He was on his best behavior. It was events like these that people really developed their opinion of the kind-hearted and soft-spoken Tsuruga Ren. However, these traits were the polar opposite of what was raging through him tonight.

Swirling a glass of white wine, he needed to make sure he kept things light tonight – indulging in his usual methods of dealing with his anger would be tomorrow's headline. Looking over a director (who was going on about how Ren would be an excellent addition in his latest venture), he looked around the vast mansion, there were many new faces which he didn't recognize. Though he had never been one to follow the little trendy idols as they entered the industry and disappeared once they had their five minutes of fame, it showed him how much of a veteran he truly had become. Though his eyes did not wonder for them, no, they were in search of that familiar head of ginger-colored hair.

No one could say the President didn't know how to throw a good party. The outcome was excellent. The industry's finest were present – no one ever passed up an opportunity to see what Takarada Lory would come up with, and tonight, he didn't disappoint. The mansion had been redesigned large and looming white marble pillars. Wrapped around each pillar were green vines. Gold satin streamed from the ceilings and gave the entire room a shimmering effect. Even the servers were dressed in traditional ancient Roman clothing – the men in crisp, white togas and the women in tunics. The President himself was in white toga with a burgundy shawl wrapped over one shoulder; around his head, he wore a golden wreath.

Finally, his eyes settled on her. Dressed elegantly in a glistening, golden strapless dress which complimented her eyes, her hair had grown in the past years and had been left free to brush her shoulders. Her make-up was light; regardless, she looked radiant – and he knew others at the party had noticed as well. She laughed heartily with her raven-haired friend, who was trying to maintain a sophisticated stance, couldn't help but smile at her companion. He looked around her and found many men gazing at her, longing to approach her. They had confidence, they could ask for a simple dance – he, on the other hand, could just watch her, possibly until she was swept off her feed by someone else.

Kyoko caught Ren's gaze and a faint blush colored her cheeks. Ren's heart melted and he smiled at her. She said something to Kanae before weaving her way through the crowd, towards her sempai. Ren looked over to the director speaking to him, not noticing the tangents Ren had gone off on.

"It sounds like an appealing project, please forward the script to my manager," Ren replied. The director looked overjoyed, happy with the response; Ren slid past him and tilted his head sideways, indicating the large doors leading onto the veranda. Ren escaped from the music of the string quartet and the bustling of people into the peaceful night.

Leaning against the stone railing, he heard the clicking of Kyoko's heels approach him.

"Is something wrong, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked gently; standing beside him.

"Why do you ask, Mogami-san?" Ren replied, looking into the night sky.

"You looked preoccupied inside," Kyoko hesitantly said. "I know it's not my place to say—"

"Mogami-san, it's alright. I was a little bored," Ren laughed.

Kyoko smiled in response. His laughter, true and genuine, from the depth of his chest, it always warmed her.

"But Mogami-san, something is wrong." He said carefully.

The smile vanished off her face; she turned her body to look at his face. "Did you eat?" She demanded. "There's an enormous amount of food here, many options! You had better not just been drinking alcohol all night. I saw you at the bar Tsuruga-san," Kyoko eyed him darkly.

A smile threatened his lips, but he attempted to keep his face neutral. "It hurts Mogami-san."

Kyoko ended her rant on the importance of eating; her eyes softened and she hesitantly placed a hand over his forearm. The reaction surprised her more than him; but the tone in his voice made her want to have some sort of contact with him.

"What's wrong, Tsuruga-san?"

"It hurts Mogami-san. It hurts to—" He paused; his dark, eyes meeting her gold ones. "Be with you."

Kyoko froze; slowly and hesitantly she withdrew her hand. Years of rejection were brought back to the surface. She had finally been able to come to terms with the abandonment by her mother and dismissal by Fuwa Sho. She had begun to accept the love from the Daruma-ya couple, the admiration from Maria, the companionship from Kanae, and the guidance from Ren. But now, to be told by her mentor that she caused him pain was…it hurt more than she thought it could.

Tears rimmed her eyes, she blinked and they trailed down her cheeks. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to condemn him like she had done Sho, but she couldn't. She was twisted with pain – this feeling was familiar, but not to this extent. It was intense, gripping her insides and pulling at them – it ached.

Stumbling back, she began to move towards the party. She didn't know what compelled her to move, but she knew she couldn't stay here, with him, those dreadful words hanging in the air.

His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She wanted to shake him off, scream at him, she wanted her grudges to induce darkness around him and leave him incapable of movement – like she had done with Sho. But she couldn't, she didn't know why, but it was different.

"But it hurts more when you're not here, Kyoko," his voice was gentle.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. She was confused.

"I—" his voice was caught in his throat. "I love you, Kyoko."

His voice was so quiet; he thought his confession would be carried off by the wind. But from the look in her eyes, he knew she had heard him. An agonizingly slow silence passed between them. He was still holding on to her wrist, their eyes, not once, breaking contact.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san." His apology felt bitter. He let go of her wrist, the warmth of where his hand had been lingered. She looked at her wrist and held it against her chest. "I'll leave now." He moved past her, his eyes downwards, he couldn't bear to look into her eyes any longer.

This time, her hand reached out and grabbed him. Her hand was small compared to his, but she caught a few of his fingers in her hand.

"It's different, Tsuruga-san," she began, tentatively. "When my mother left me, I was too young to be angry, I was just confused. When Shoutaro rejected me, I felt nothing but anger and hatred. But…" She raised her head to look at him. He was waiting for her, dreading, hoping and anticipating her next words. "When I thought you were leaving me, it was different. It hurt; more pain than I've ever felt. I felt like…" A sob escaped her lips, he took a step forward, everything in his body telling him to hold her, but she held her hand up. "I couldn't breathe. I just wanted to cry. I wanted to be angry; I wanted to hate you, like Shoutaro. But I couldn't," she smiled through her tears.

He pulled her into his chest and felt her take a deep breath in.

"It's different."


	3. Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or Closer by Ne-yo.**

Again, a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed my one-shots, added the story to their alerts or favourited it - it makes me want to keep writing, so keep the stuff coming! Criticism is always welcome, I really want to improve my writing so if you guys catch any mistakes please do let me know! Also, a phrase that I heard has been used in this one-shot - it's used a lot on T.V. so a cookie to anyone that recognizes which show the phrase is from!

This next one-shot is kind of related to the events that occurred in chapter 160 - continuing on from Kyoko finding the watch in Ren's pocket.

**

* * *

**

_Come closer  
And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop  
And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop_

He poured himself another glass of scotch and drank it swiftly. The liquid burned as it trailed into his body, spreading a warmth that he wished _she_ would spread. He poured himself another; usually he never lost count, but tonight, like a drunkard, this is how he would drown his sorrows.

He threw his head back and ran his hand over his eyes and through his hair. The rain outside beat relentlessly on his windows, adding to the pounding headache he had. He recalled what had happened…

"_Nii-san!" Setsu came up to the foot of his bed holding his watch. His body stiffened at the sight, he had completely forgotten that he had left it in the bathroom. But why was she going through his things? As a sister, she would be curious._

"_Yes Setsu?" He asking, rolling to his side, his back facing her – attempting to indicate that he was in no mood to talk._

"_Your watch, it's broken. Maybe from the fight?"_

_He almost laughed out loud at her innocence and naivety._

"_We should get it fixed tomorrow," she smiled, as she set it by his bed side. As her hand retreated, his hand shot out of the bed and grabbed her wrist with force. A flash of pain shot through Kyoko's face._

"_Setsu, you shouldn't go through things that do not belong to you." He growled through his teeth. His voice was husky and his eyes dark. Kyoko fell out of character as she stared confusedly into his eyes. Her sempai was lost._

"_Nii-san," she laughed, trying to seem natural. "I'm your sister and you have nothing to hide from me!"_

"_Setsu," he snarled. Even as his voice left his life, he didn't recognize himself anymore. His dark passenger had taken over him once again. His weak voice called out in the crevices of his mind to stop, but the shadow overwhelmed him – no longer heeding his fragile threats. "My things, are mine." He demanded, the hold on her wrist tightening. He could see the pain in her face; she shielded her golden-eyes from him. Opening them again, a tear escaped. _

"_Tsuruga-san."_

_He threw her down, on the second bed, and arose from his. He looked down at her, vulnerable; the shadows told him to take her, however, they were not strong enough to withstand the assault he threw. He could never hurt her. But it was too late, the look in her eyes showed that he already had._

_He couldn't stay, no. Not with her looking up at him like that. Vulnerable and unprotected from his dark passenger – in a hotel room! The fates were laughing at him, but he needed to remove himself from here. _

He ran. Again. It wasn't the first time he removed himself from his problems because of his past, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

_Murderer._

Her high-pitched, blood-curdling scream rang through his mind. Pounding in his head. What used to be a light hum in the background had been brought to the surface. The watch in his hand, a constant reminder of what he had done. The sin he had committed. The reason why Hizuri Kuon had died that night.

He heard a light knock on the door; throwing back his umpteenth glass, he cursed the person away. He heard the doorknob slowly turn and his door creak open. Had he _really_ forgotten to lock his apartment?

Kyoko entered. Her long extensions matted against her body. She had changed out of her black leather outfit and adorned a simple lilac t-shirt and jeans. Her clothes clung to her body suggestively; even the black leather left _something_ to the imagination. Her make-up was streaming down her face, from tears or the rain, Ren wasn't sure he wanted to know.

She approached him hesitantly. He was surprised that she hadn't apologized for entering his apartment without his permission. She sat down beside him, she raised her hand towards him and took the glass out of his hand and set it down on the table. Her eyes looked into his dark ones. She looked like an innocent young girl who had stumbled into a wolf's cave. A ravenous wolf - who looking down at the defenseless, young girl - became blind with hunger.

Ren leaned towards her; she was taken aback by his sudden response. His fingers gently caressed her cheek, pushing strands of hair back. Curving his hand around the nape of her neck, he pushed her lips into his. He wasn't soft or kind, gentle or slow – he was passionate and raw, full of hunger and lust. Bits of Kuon came out in his kiss, and he didn't try to hold back for her sake. He needed her to know what he felt, unadulterated and true. He pulled back slowly; she exhaled, her warm breath brushed his face. He looked into her eyes, expecting hate and revulsion – the look on her face when that foul Fuwa attacked her. Though he couldn't look down on him, he had stooped to his level.

However, that look was absent. Her eyes were still closed, her face calm. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, as if she had just woken from a beautiful slumber. She reached up to touch him; with both her tiny hands on his cheek, she pulled his head down on to her lap.

"Mogami-san –"

Putting a finger over his lips, she hushed him.

"You took my demons; it's only fair I take yours."

She ran her fingers through his hair. Soothed and relaxed, he closed his eyes and burrowed deep into her damp lap. Finding tranquility, he felt the dark shadows escape him.

"My important person."

Her voice was soft; the tenderness in her tone exterminated the darkness that threatened him today. Whether it was for her nii-san or him, he didn't want to know. All he knew was that Kyoko was trying to take care of him and he needed her closer to him.


	4. Starstruck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or Starstruck by 3OH!3**.

Alright, back with another one! Firstly (as always), I'd like to thank all the people that are adding this story to their alerts/favourites, etc. and those that are reviewing, I really enjoy the feedback! I'd there's anything you'd like to see me try, please let me know (I'm working on your's Kprincess!). Also, correctly guessed the phrase and show - "dark passenger" is used on Dexter (also something I don't own); a very interesting show about a serial killer. So, I would like to dedicate this one-shot to her! Unfortunately, this isn't my best work, I'm not too good at writing humor, but I do try - if you guys have any suggestions on how to improve, please let me know.

Also, this one-shot is based off something as well - I think it will be pretty obvious, but if you're confused about it - let me know!

* * *

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes,  
Makes a man go whoo-whoo  
That's the way they all come through  
Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo  
Low-cut, see-through shirts That make you whoo-whoo  
That's the way she come through  
Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo_

"Kyoko-chan said that she'll meet you outside the studio. She called me all panicked saying that her shoot will be going later than planned. I told her it was alright, you weren't in too much of a hurry since Cain Heel only goes by _his _schedule." Yashiro explained, holding his cell phone very carefully in his gloved hand.

"Well, I'm near her lot, I'll just wait outside." Ren replied.

"Have fun," Yashiro teased as he hung up.

Ren rolled his eyes and put the phone back into his pocket. He leaned against the building and waited.

"Wow, I'd only heard a few things about her since Mio. But now seeing _that_, I definitely have to watch her as Natsu!" A man exclaimed as he walked by.

"Definitely, I mean," his companion whistled. "She's something else."

Ren stiffened at their conversation. They were definitely talking about _his_ Kyoko – but what kind of shoot was this? He was tempted to call Yashiro back and interrogate him, but he knew that Yashiro wouldn't let him live it down. Instead, he entered the building.

He saw a few people working on different parts of the set, but most of the workers (the _male_ workers) were huddled around the camera. Even though the shooting demanded complete silence, that didn't stop some of the crude gestures that Ren saw them making, only assuming they were directed towards _his _Kyoko. His blood began to boil; what were these men were insinuating about sweet and innocent Kyoko? Obviously he wasn't blind to her Natsu, but what could she be doing to attract _this_ much attention.

He stood at the back of the crowd, towering over most of the men. He could see over their heads, and what he saw, he definitely did not approve.

Kyoko stood in the middle of the set in very short daisy dukes, a crimson shirt that was tied around her midriff, and tan-colored, ankle boots. It wasn't so much her attire that Ren disapproved of, it was what she was doing. Kyoko was drenched head to toe and leaning over a car; curving her body such that her assets were accentuated. Extensions had been added to her hair so she'd be able to throw her hair back sensually. The facial expressions of pure bliss and ecstasy from washing a car evoked undertones of other, much more inappropriate things.

Kyoko looked over to the camera and smiled coyly. Walking towards it, a bottle was tossed to her and she caught it effortlessly. Stopping, she took a drink; all the men watched as the water slid down her body, into the mystery that lay under her clothes.

Looking up at the camera, she said, "Nakmura Iced Tea, cool, refreshing, and…" She looked back at the car and giggled. "Less messy." With that, she winked.

The entire studio was in hushed awe. Slowly, the men began to disperse, whispering things about a good shoot. Ren continued to stare at Kyoko; she hadn't noticed him yet, but he couldn't look away. This was unlike any other Kyoko he had ever seen. Natsu was manipulative and seductive and Setsu was coy but only had eyes for her brother, but this, this was just blatantly sexy and…and…hot.

One of the cast members brought Kyoko a robe, which she accepted graciously. While putting it on, he caught her eye. Bowing to the director, Kyoko ran towards her sempai.

"Heel-san," she said carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your shoot and got curious," he replied.

"I didn't want to trouble you. You shouldn't have come in," she dropped her voice. "People might recognize you."

Ren looked down at her and immediately looked back up. Kyoko hadn't done the robe up yet, and with the height he had on her and she clothes she had on, there wasn't much left to the imagination.

_I thought Setsu was as bad as it would go._ He groaned internally.

"Mogami-san," he whispered quietly. "This job, it's quite unlike you," he said, picking his words cautiously.

"At first I thought it was quite crude. I watched the Western version of the commercial and thought the director was a little perverted; surely such a thing doesn't sell in Japan!" She exclaimed. "But then Moko-san said that as an actress, I should be able to take on many facets of the industry, and being sexual is an unavoidable trait."

Ren nodded, making a mental note to have a word with one Kotonami-san. Ren looked around and saw that all eyes were on them. The expressions on their faces were all asking the same question: why had this rogue man wandered into a closed set and why was he talking to Kyoko?

"Actually, Mogami-san, if you have a minute, could we speak in private in your dressing room?"

Kyoko nodded and led him towards the room.

-II-

Most of the single men of the crew (even a few married ones), gathered close to Kyoko's dressing room door, awaiting signals of distress. They didn't trust such a hooligan with a sweet and innocent girl like Kyoko.

Once the door opened, they all pretended to resume with their work, though, keeping their attention focused on what was happening.

The vigilante appeared first, his eyes were dark. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it before them; taking a long drag inwards, he slowly exhaled. The tapping of his boots echoed in the silence of the studio; all eyes were on him. He took his time, long and confident strides; with a swift flick of his neck, his bangs flew to the side and his eyes were revealed. Dark and dispassionate, cold and unforgiving – the glare was instilled into those that dared to watch him. He made sure to leave them with an impression.

Kyoko emerged a few seconds later, changed into her clothes. However, her bright, orange hair was swept across her face and in disarray, and even her clothes looked like they had been put on in a rush. The first few buttons were left open and the bottom few were not in their right holes. There was a prominent, pink blush accenting her cheeks and her chest rose and fell as she attempted to catch her breath.

As they walked out, Kyoko shut the door behind her and looked up at Ren.

"You really are a brilliant actor!" Kyoko exclaimed excitedly.

"Why do you say that?" Ren replied, taking another puff from his cigarette.

Kyoko shook her head in disapproval; grabbing the cigarette from his hands, she threw it to the ground and put it out with her heel.

"I think the entire studio believed that I was in a rush for my next job!" Kyoko said; walking happily beside Ren. "I really like this idea of pretending to be characters even when I'm not acting! The clothing, the hair, and the _jumping jacks_! That was such a good suggestion! How do you think I did, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren couldn't face the look in her eyes. Just from the sound of her voice he could hear the admiration and reverence dripping from each word. Such things he didn't deserve because his act had been totally selfish.

"You did very well Mogami-san," he replied stiffly. "We can move on to the next persona, how about you try being a conservative and prudent woman?" Ren quickened his pace; he wasn't sure whether he should feel guilty about tricking her or amused by her gullibility.

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically as she skipped alongside her sempai.

_She is _my _kouhai after all. _


	5. Young Girl & Don't Stand so Close to Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!, "Young Girl" by Gary Puckett, "Don't Stand so Close to me" by Police, and the mash-up that inspired this one-shot by Glee!  
**

Same greetings - thanks for your support, I'm happy I received a positive response to the last chapter, I'm always anxious about writing humorous stories. I wanted to thank **treeflamingo **for pointing out a mistake that I made - I always thought that "daisy dukes" were ankle boots, but it was pointed out to me that they're shorts - so thank you very much, I fixed that mistake!**  
**

I want to warn all the young readers about this chapter, I understand that this story is rated K+ but this one-shot is **AT LEAST "T"**. There's a bit of **suggestive content** so I wanted to let you all know before you continue, this will probably the only chapter (depending on where my inspiration takes me). It's a little different, but bear with the chapter until the end; it's definitely something I would never have thought if this song hadn't come up in my shuffle! This is why I enjoy these drabbles, they really show you that inspiration comes from the strangest places. Enjoy!

* * *

_Don't stand, don't stand so,  
Don't stand so close to me  
Young girl you're out of your mind  
Your love for me is way out of line  
Better run girl, you're much too young girl  
Temptation, frustration so bad it makes him cry_

He woke with a start; sitting in a dark and empty room. The only thing he could perceive was the chair he was sitting on. Suddenly, a spotlight turned on and blurred his vision. Turning his head to the side, he closed his eyes and adjusted to the new light.

The room was still dark, the light heavily concentrated on him. He was dressed in all black – black pants and black dress shirt. Bringing his hands to his eyes, he rubbed – the light was blinding and irritating. He was about to stand up but some unknown force pushed him down. Something was keeping him here.

_Click. Click._

Ren looked around the room and saw nothing. He assumed he must be in a small room for the noise to echo such that pinpointing the location was impossible. As the sound drew closer, he felt like he was back at school – the click heels would make to indicate an approaching teacher.

He stiffened in his seat when he discerned a head of messy auburn hair and striking golden eyes.

"M-Mogami-san?"

He choked on his words. A lump grew in his throat and no matter how hard he tried to swallow, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling building inside him. Kyoko was wearing a white silky tank top and a black skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs. Had Ren not been trying so desperately to think of anything else but the woman standing before him, he would not have noticed the fitting black and white contrast of their clothes. However, the black skirt threw him off, it seemed to represent some sort of transition – something that was trying to consume her innocent nature – something that he had already been consumed by.

The naïve and helpless deer had been caught by the eyes of a hungry wolf. However, the look in her eyes made Ren feel as if he wasn't the only one that had an appetite.

"Please, call me Kyoko," she smirked, slowly approaching him.

He straightened his back in the chair as she came closer to him. The sway of her hips was hypnotic; the movement was symmetrical – synchronized with her body. The night he had taught her the "Natsu-walk" came to mind, but even that walk was not as confident or as suggestive as this.

She stopped right before his knees. He angled them; not wanting to make any form of contact with her. He didn't trust himself as the moment; the confidence she was exuding confused him, it made her seem older than her years. But he had to bite down on his lip and keep reminding himself that she was a high school student. Too young, much too young.

But that look, he had seen that look – it was a look he had to suppress around her. A look of lust, one that showed she knew what she wanted from him. He couldn't; even with all the charms of a desirable woman, she was a child, a child playing a grown-up's game.

"Mogami—"

She lay her fingertips on his lips. The contact sent a shiver down his spine as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard a soft gasp escape her lips.

"That tickles, Tsuruga-san."

By now, Ren was prepared to break off a chunk of the chair; his knuckles whitened as his grip tightened. Even with the formalities, the huskiness and airy quality in her tone gave the sentence a mischievous implication. He knew if he didn't remove himself right now the frustration and temptation would be the end of him.

"M-Mogami-san, as your sempai—"

"Sempai? Ah yes," she said playfully. Leaning over, she let her finger cascade over his cheek and outline his jaw line. "Tsuruga-san," she moved her head towards him and whispered into his ear. "I'm about to do something very _naughty_."

If he hadn't drawn blood before, with the way he was biting down on his lip, he definitely was now. Her breath lingered on his skin; she made her warm skin slid across his face when she drew back.

"Mogami-san, this…you don't…this…"

He damned his hormones for making him incapable of forming sentences.

"This isn't right Mogami-san. You're a young girl."

Kyoko threw her head back slightly and let a small laugh escape her lips. Smiling teasingly at him, she took a seat on his lap; she skirt rising ever so slightly.

"Do I look like a 'young girl', Tsuruga-san?" She asked innocently.

Ren took a big gulp of air and tried to calm himself. His hands were still clutching the chair and he had closed his eyes (it was much safer).

"Mogami-san, you _must_ leave."

He hated that his words came out so strained. It made him sound so weak, so unsure. But he couldn't hide it any longer, and he needed her to know that she was going too far. She was dancing on a line that was testing his good-nature; he was only a man after all.

Kyoko wrapped her arm around his neck and the other was played with the buttons on his shirt. "Open your eyes." The command in her voice drew him out of hiding. Hesitantly, he let himself take in the sight of her.

Red alerts were screeching in his mind. She was in high school, she was a young girl, she wasn't sure what she wanted – she didn't even want anything to do with love. She was young, innocent and naïve. His mantra. All good reason told him to move her gently and run in the other direction.

Good reason could go to hell.

"Kyoko," his voice was heavy. "If I start, I won't be able to—"

Again, Kyoko rested her fingers in his lips. "I won't tell you to stop."

Unclenching his hands, he cautiously wrapped one around her back and let the other hold her waist. Her fingers slid down his neck, he pulled her body closer to his. He closed his eyes and let the temptation consume him…

Jolted. His body became rigid. A cold sweat had settled on his skin. Looking up at his nightstand, the clock read 3:45AM. Running his fingers through his hair, he realized he was drenched with sweat. He got up and closed his eyes, laying his head in his hands.

If only that were his problem. _If only_ a high school girl were lusting after him.

Falling back down, he let a groan escape his lips. He didn't delve into religion, but there must be some sort of higher deity that was laughing at him right now; teasing him with such dreams.

Pulling his comforter around him, he turned to his side and closed his eyes. Maybe the fates would cut him some slack and let him see what was going to happen next.

A man could only hope.


	6. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "Dream a little dream of me" originally by Ozzie Nelson, however, this one-shot was inspired by the cover done by Glee.**

Thank you to all the reviewers and readers of this challenge! Your support is welcomed, encouraged, and inspiring. Hope you enjoy this one - definitely different from the previous few; get to see another character we love to hate. Enjoy!

Edit: Big big thanks to treeflamingo for helping me fix up mistakes!

* * *

_Sweet dreams, 'till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

I slump into a pew furthest from the front; I feel as though slouching would somehow hide the fact that I bothered to show up to this thing.

This thing. This, wedding.

Running my hands through my hair I take in the entire layout of the church – it's like a garden in here, something that is totally your style. I imagine that you probably told the florist that any flower that attracted fairies was one that you'd want at your wedding. The setting is extravagant. Everything you dreamt of is here. You were granted your fairytale wedding with your prince.

I shudder with a burst of anger as I think about _him_. You promising yourself to him, and he to you. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Even if as a child I ignored it, I never thought of a life where you weren't my wife. Where you didn't love _me_.

The bitter aftertaste of our last conversation lingers in my mouth.

"_Kyoko."_

_The way you looked, I couldn't have ever dreamt a more beautiful bride. And then you turned towards me, I forgot how to breathe; I just stared, in total awe._

_You dyed your hair back to its original midnight black; it contrasted beautifully with your pristine, white dress. You had your hair done in a loose bun, light curls escaped, brushing your exposed collar bone. Your dress had a tight bodice, corset-like; from there, it blossomed like a white rose. Your make-up was light and your jewelry, minimal. Regardless, you looked stunning. These were all things I would never take notice of usually, but for you, I wanted to remember you like this. Maybe add a dash of reality to my hopeless dreams. _

"_What are you doing here?" You said, trying to be civil and nonchalant._

"_You invited me." I replied, trying to match your tone._

"_I didn't actually expect you to show up," you answered before turning back to the mirror to put your necklace on._

"_Let me."_

_Even before you could give me an answer, I was behind you. My hands tickled across your exposed back, however, you didn't respond. I locked the necklace in place but I didn't move. My hands lay on your shoulders; you stared emptily into the mirror._

"_Shoutaro, what are you looking for?"_

"_Does he treat you well?"_

_You paused; the look in your eyes told me that you were battling between kicking me out and answering me._

"_He treats me like a princess," you blushed._

_My hands instinctively tightened around your shoulders, you flinched slightly before brushing them off. You turned to face me; your dress rustled as you did._

"_Mom was right, you do make a beautiful bride."_

"_What are you expecting to find Shoutaro?" Your eyes were downcast._

"_Promise me something Kyoko."_

"_What?"_

"_First, promise me that you will try."_

"_Try what Shoutaro?" You answered, slightly annoyed._

_I smiled. "Just promise."_

Throughout the entire reading and rites, I hope that your eyes would falter once. I hope that your childish curiosity would take the better of you and let your eyes scan the crowd for me. Not once, not once do your golden eyes shine for anyone but him.

The hope began to diminish; I slouch deeper into the pew and close my eyes. I hope this is a dream; that I'd go back to nine years before and I'd be waking up to the smell of you making breakfast for me. I'd tell you that I loved you as soon as you turned to greet me with your beautiful smile. I'd use this dream to remind me that taking you for granted would be the biggest mistake I could ever make and I wouldn't ever leave you.

Silence takes the church by surprise. It is unsettling and anxious – all eyes are on you. Your mouth is open, but your voice is gone. I straighten my back and peer over the crowd.

Doubts? Regrets? Hesitance?

I can't help the smile that graces my lips. But as quickly as it appears, you take it away with two words.

"I do."

The crowd erupts with cheers and applause. He grabs your hand and kisses you. You both walk towards the door. Confetti falls from the ceiling like rain; happy rain on your wedding day.

My eyes never leave you. Even if his body blocks most of you from my sight, I grasp onto what I can. You are laughing heartily; I'd never been able to draw that kind of laugh from your lips.

As you approach the large, wooden doors, I close my eyes and say a little prayer.

_Look my way; just one last time._

Your eyes do not wane. You continue to stare ahead into your future as you walk out with him into another round of cheering from those who wait outside. You don't look back once. No remorse, no regrets. The past lay where it belongs, in the past.

People begin to file through the church, talking animatedly. I linger in my pew, slouching, fiddling with my fingers. I delude myself into thinking you might come back. That you know me better than anyone, that you know I would wait here. Wait for you.

The church is empty. The morning light streams through the large, glass windows. I hear approaching footsteps and immediately my heart skips a beat; I know you felt it too.

Two workers enter the church and begin to clear away the remains of the happiness that had just passed. I slump back into my pew and release a breath I had been holding since I received your invitation.

I grab the pew in front of me and pick myself up. Steadying myself, I bury my hands into my pockets and walk out of the church. The echoing of my lone footsteps is the only comfort I am provided.

I think of all the things a childhood friend should've said at their friend's wedding.

_Good luck. Congratulations. Best wishes._

Then I think of the things a man would've said to the woman he's losing.

_Don't go. I can be better. I'll change. I love you._

I sigh as the bright sun greets me outside. The warmth is welcomed, but the light iss blinding. Shielding my eyes I think about how this warmth might be touching your beautiful smile right now; as you are surrounded by the people that you love and by the man that loves you.

Kicking back the bike stand, I mount my bike and think of my parting words.

"_When you find yourself alone and without thoughts, promise that you'll let yourself wander and find me."_


	7. Haven't Met You Yet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "Haven't met you yet" by Michael Buble.**

Wow, so many favourites and alerts! It makes me feel all warm and gooey inside :) Trying my hand a some irony - I love this song immensely (*swoon* Michael Buble) and I couldn't help but relate to the beginning of the manga. You'll see that lines are the same as the manga - just with my narration for kicks. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_

"_Don't come here ever again._"

Who did he think he was? He was Tsuruga Ren… but that was beside the point! Just because he was voted the Handsomest Man in Japan meant nothing. He was nothing more than a pretty boy, who probably wore 15 inch heels, and had a brain the size of a pea.

Kyoko grabbed her hair and pulled; she gestured frantically and chastised herself.

There was no reason to hate Tsuruga Ren anymore, Kyoko no longer had to do or say anything to impress Shoutaro. Well, she did have one reason to hate him…he _was_ terribly rude.

Kyoko continued to mutter to herself – jumping from Shoutaro, to Tsuruga Ren, to her audition details. Had she looked up a second before…

-II-

_What a strange girl._

Ren thought as he walked through the empty hall of LME. It wasn't often that he found a moment to himself and his thoughts. There would always be someone rushing through the halls, or one crazed fangirl would find her way in, or Yashiro would be telling him about his schedule – however rare they were, he treasured them.

_She wants to get into show business even though she shows no enthusiasm or interest. Yet she sat outside waiting patiently._

He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was definitely something different about that ginger-haired girl. His respect for her dwindled – she wanted to enter a business, one he spent years attempting to build a reputation in, as if it were no big challenge. No, this was not something he could respect. That still didn't answer the enigma that surrounded her.

Speaking of the devil – how strong were the thoughts of these two individuals that they were able to migrate towards one another, brought together by their mutual spite.

Her nose flattened against a soft material which was covering something hard. In shock, she dropped her papers; completely embarrassed, she began to stammer out an apology as she looked up.

_TSURUGA REN!_

Red alerts were blasting through her mind. Who had she angered? Who felt such contempt for her that they would bring her face-to-face with _him_. Was it not enough that she suffered at the hands of Fuwa Sho that she also needed to be ridiculed by Tsuruga Ren?

"The newcomers' auditions?" He said as he swiped the paper off the floor before she could gather it. "Looks like Sawara-san caved in," he sighed as she shook his head disapprovingly.

"What's with the 'she's-wasting-her-time-going-to-the-audition-when-she'll-obviously-be-rejected' expression?" Kyoko demanded.

"Amazing, you can read minds?" Ren replied condescendingly.

Kyoko furrowed her brow and tightened her fists. "It was obvious, anyone who took one look would know! But I don't think auditioning is a waste of effort."

"It is to those who will be wasting their time examining you," Ren replied as he looked down at her.

He extended her application out and she grabbed it quickly.

"You won't survive in this business if you only enter for fun. But you, you're not even interested in it and yet you still want to get in. What do you want? Fame? Wealth? An adventure?—"

"To get revenge on Fuwa Sho!" Kyoko exclaimed with determined eyes.

Ren was taken aback by her sudden outburst and by her response. He expected all the typical reasons as to why girls her age were interested in this business – but revenge – but wait, revenge on whom exactly?

Ren turned around and pulled out his phone, searching for 'Fuwa Sho' on the internet. This irked Kyoko further.

"Why do you have to look him up? Surely you've heard of him! His first single topped the charts!..."

Ren ignored her banter as he continued to search for this _famous_ person on his phone (air quotes galore on that one).

"…A genius! He's a popular musician, the _most_ popular!—"

Kyoko fell to the floor and pounded her first on the wall.

_Why do I still continue to brag about him?_

"Oh, _this_ guy?"

Kyoko looked up at Ren bent down before her. "For something of this level, you just have to sing a little song. You'll be able to get your revenge soon enough." He patted her shoulder.

This _level?_

Kyoko's eye twitched as she stood up before him. _What an arrogant man._

"However, that's considering you pass the audition—"

"I _will_ pass the audition," she growled.

"Let me tell you. Passing the audition is entirely different than persuading Sawara-san."

The aura around them darkened slightly.

"Don't assume that having a lot of courage will get you through everything."

Kyoko backed away slightly. The menacing tone in his voice caught her off-guard. _This hostility._

All of a sudden, it was as if someone had dipped his hostility into a sugary, sarcastic mixture.

"But it seems as though you won't listen to reason," he said with the brightest smile he could muster. "Plunge into your misery – smashing through your obstacles doesn't seem like that bad of an idea," he continued to say as he walked away from her.

Kyoko stared intently at his retreating figure. Through all the media coverage, all the fangirls that followed him – she had only heard good things about Tsuruga Ren, the gentleman. But what had _she_ done to bring on such an unfriendly atmosphere?

_I'm not going to give up._

Her mantra rang through her mind. She had a mission, she might have to wait, but she'd never give up. And now she had another force pushing her towards her goal; he'd make her work, but she'd wipe that smug look off his face. Off both of their faces.

She tightened her first, crumpling the papers in her hand as she walked down the empty LME hallways, engrossed once more in her thoughts.

-II-

_I tried so hard not to lose it._

Ren ran his finger through his hair, he was quite bothered. Never had he ever reacted to someone like that before. Not since he left. But she came out of nowhere, trying to push her way into show business, into his life.

He tried to shake off the feelings that had surfaced as a result of their meeting. He was a gentleman, soft-spoken and well-mannered – he never ridiculed and mocked people. He was encouraging. No, is, _is_, he is a good person.

Very frustrated, he set off to find Yashiro – burying himself in his work never failed to allow him to forget his problems.

Even now, angered and irritated by their meeting – they moved away from one another. Only to be brought together by a single thought.

_I wish hadn't met you._


	8. Gives You Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "Gives you Hell", originally by the All American Rejects, but his one-shot was inspired by the Glee cover.**

Yes, a lot of songs for this shuffle have been drawn from glee covers - mostly because I have all of them and they keep coming up. Continual thanks to everyone who's been reading/favouriting/putting on alert - it really means a lot!

* * *

_You've never seem so tense love  
__I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell__  
Hope it gives you hell__  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

Sho walked through the streets of Tokyo, not walked, it was more of a stride, maybe a strut? Whatever he was doing, he was doing with sex appeal. His blond locks where pulled back, and he wasn't wearing an extravagant outfit – a simple, white dress shirt and ripped jeans. He exuded confidence, his was _his_ city – all the women on the street turned their heads towards him and swooned. They knew who he was and what he had to offer. They knew.

He smirked, catching the eyes of these girls; why did men become famous – money? Luxury cars? No, it was for the women – the gorgeous fangirls that would give up anything (_anything_) to meet an idol. Sho ran his fingers through his sleek blond hair and enjoyed being able to roam the streets as he wished. No Shoko yelling in his ear about his insolence, immaturity, or ungrateful attitude, no reporters trying to put him on a dirty tabloid page, no fangirls screaming his name – wait, why weren't there any women screaming his name?

He turned to stare at the street, it was eerily empty now. Tokyo wasn't ever this quiet. He was slightly apprehensive, that is, until he saw _her_.

Her orange-hair glistened in the bright, summer sun; there was an innocent smile on her face, a smile he would never admit aloud that he missed. She took long strides towards him – he felt an eternity pass before she was only a few inches from him. Her sweet smile turned into a smirk, her eyes mirroring the mischievousness. She lifted her delicate arm and let it hover right above his cheek. He could feel the warmth radiating from her skin, inducing warmth in his skin as well. She outlined his cheek with her finger, not once touching him, but he still felt her. She stopped at the corner of his lips, lifting her finger upwards, his face followed, then to the left, again, his face obediently turned. Pulling her finger in, his face was magnetically drawn – he was now floating above her face – never touching her. She dropped her hand and suddenly he felt free, he wasn't sure of what, but he was sure he didn't mind being captivated.

She took a step back, and he took a step forward. She released a giggle before swiftly turning around and running from him. He moved towards her, this time, she wasn't drawing him. Turning a corner, he immediately stopped. She continued to run, right into the arms of Tsuruga Ren. She held onto him tightly, her face glowing. He looked down at her with affection and admiration – he hadn't noticed that they had company.

Kyoko was finally able to pull herself out of his eyes and take notice of Sho. She raised an eyebrow and asked him a question.

He attempted to raise his voice, but no sound emerged. His body stiffened at the sight of them, so intimately bound to one another. When had this happened? He was sure that after Valentine's Day he'd be a much bigger presence in her life than he already was. He didn't think that his kiss would be so easily forgotten – especially by a girl so drawn to fairy tales. He thought that he'd secured his position, that there was no way _he'd_ be able to outgrow him. But now Sho stood, staring into the face of a nightmare – a nightmare he didn't think would've twisted him like this.

Kyoko smiled back at him. Mocking him. Laughing at the fact that she had made him think that she missed him. She was enjoying the uneasiness he was suffering.

He balled his fingers into fists, they shook with anger. He tried to take a step forward but stopped himself. Instead, he took a step back, turning around, he began to walk away – however, before he could take one step forward, he was stopped again.

The city of Tokyo was busy again. Full of people. Not people. One couple. Kyoko and _him_. They dominated the streets – walking arm in arm, sitting under trees in each others' embrace, sitting outside restaurant patios. Hundreds of them plagued the streets of Tokyo, like locusts. When he turned back around, the one couple he had initially seen had multiplied – like bacteria. They had infested the city – he was the one anomaly. The one deviant stuck in _their_ city.

She was fine. He was in hell but she was happy, in the arms of the one he tried to keep her out of. He closed his eyes – it seemed to be the only solution to his current predicament. However, images of them engulfed his mind, spiraling, making him fall, hard.

He was jerked awake – the feeling the body uses to bring a person back when it thinks one's close to death. He was drenched in sweat, his breathing was shallow and rapid.

Running his fingers through his damp hair he cursed the nightmare. Why would he think about something like that. He didn't need her. He didn't want her. He didn't want _him_ to want her either – but that's didn't mean he wanted her. He had his fandom - women that were curvaceous and sexy, nothing like the plain and boring girl he _shouldn't_ be dreaming about.

Mentally swearing, he pulled his covers back up and closed his eyes. Again, plagued by the same images, the same two people, in the same –

He swore aloud this time. Loudly. Frustrated, he threw his covers to the ground he kicked through the pile of clothes that had accumulated in his room. He needed to forget her, that dre – nightmare.

Falling into his couch, he put his feet on his coffee table and turned the television on. Something to relax his mind so he could go back to sleep.

"_Nakmura Iced Tea, cool, refreshing, and less messy."_

_

* * *

_

In my defense, he totally deserves it. Refer to the fourth chapter if you're confused. Leave a review :)_  
_


	9. Like a Virgin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "Like a virgin" by Madonna.**

Back with a new one-shot, and if you've read the disclaimer, I'm sure you know what kind of story to expect. **Definite T-RATING for this chapter, run along children.** Just a bit of fluff and insinuations. Also, this is the last chapter I'll be posting for 2-3 weeks because I have a HUGE test coming up and I'm devoting my entire life to it. I might squeeze out a chapter amidst breaks, but it is unlikely. Worry not, I will return! Enjoy the fluff for now and leave a review :) **  
**

* * *

_I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new_

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

"Calm down!" She chastised herself as she pulled the edge of her silk negligee. "You can do this, you can, you _will_." She encouraged herself, running her fingers through her hair so it would look messy, but still sexy.

They had been married for two weeks now and they still hadn't…well, you know. Not that anything was wrong with either of them. Originally, Ren wanted to escape to an unknown location the night following their wedding, however, since their relationship was like throwing meat into a pit of ravenous dogs, they were unable to go anywhere. The President convinced the both of them to stay behind for a month to deal with the reporters and interviewers, just to appease them, and then he'd send the couple to anywhere they wanted- even the C.I.A. wouldn't be able to track them down. He would arrange for all their projects to end or halt production and they would be able to pack up for a month. One month, without having to schedule time for one another, actually come home on time to have meals, not have to be scared of being ambushed; a peaceful, romantic getaway.

Kyoko thought she could wait a month. After all, she had waited 26 years, what was one more month? One more month of being able to watch Japan's sexiest man, but not touch him. Now she stood in the bathroom they shared, dressed in a very small number, a nervous wreck. It would be a lie to say that she didn't feel these desires when they were dating, she knew he felt them too, but he was much too chivalrous and gentlemanly to act on them, and she, much too naïve. But after their wedding, everything changed. Once sweet kisses were now hungrier, soft caresses lusted to grab more than just cloth – it was driving her insane. Who knew her hormones would make her lustier than a teenage boy?

She heard the lock click and quickly ran down the hall towards the door, her foot caught a wrinkle in the carpet and she stumbled forward into the living room. Steadying herself against the wall, she sighed in relief but was jolted back to reality when she heard the sound of keys falling to the ground. Kyoko's head shot up and she found Ren looking back at her in complete shock; Kyoko offered him a nervous smile before she remembered what she was wearing. Freezing momentarily, she shot up and leaned against the wall; flicking her hair over her shoulder, she shot her husband a playful smirk.

"Hi," she said in a husky voice.

Ren continued to stare at her with his mouth open – Kyoko was only ever this brash in his dreams.

"K-Kyoko?" He gulped.

Kyoko was confused. She imagined that he would've been happy – maybe she wasn't dressed right, maybe he didn't realize how plain she was under all those clothes, maybe…

"Are you hungry?" She asked curiously.

Ren burst out laughing – only Kyoko would be completely unaware of the implications of her questions while dressed in lingerie.

"How inconsiderate of me!" Kyoko quickly exclaimed as she pushed past him and ran into the kitchen. Quickly, she began to pull food out of the refrigerator and cupboards, creating mayhem like a storm. She was usually so calm and collected in the kitchen; Ren couldn't help but lean against the entrance into the kitchen and watch her with an amused look.

Moving forward, he reached out for her wrist as she went to grab something, stopping her in mid-motion, he slid his hand down her arm and to her shoulder. His other hand firmly held her waist, he could feel her shiver. He pulled her back into his chest and leaned down to her shoulder, slowly, he inhaled the scent of her hair, again, she shivered.

"I am hungry, Kyoko," he growled into her ear. "And I'm about to eat."

Snatching her wrist back, she turned around and leaned as far as she could into the counter. "B-but, I didn't buy any chocolate sauce or fruits!" She exclaimed, pushing past him again and opening the fridge door. "And we don't have things like that!"

"What are you talking about Kyoko?" Ren asked, putting his hand over his lips to cover the smile.

"Well," her cheeks glowed pink. "I read on the internet that people like to do _that_ kind of stuff…but I always thought the first time was…easy, and all the others times were fun."

Ren turned his back towards her and grabbed onto the counter. Biting his bottom lip, he squeezed his eyes shut and trying to suppress the laughter.

Kyoko folded her arms over her chest, she was frustrated now. Seizing his wrist, she pulled him into the living room and pushed him onto the sofa; the night's theme seemed to be to confuse Tsuruga Ren – that was until Kyoko climbed on top of him.

She straddled her hips against his pelvis and curled strands of his hair along her finger. His hands instinctively grabbed her waist and brought her closer to his body, the silk rubbed against the cotton of his shirt. His eyes darkened with lust and he looked up into her golden eyes. She smirked back at him; leaning towards him, her lips searched for his.

"Kyoko!"

He set her aside on the couch and began to pace the living room.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't marry Natsu," Ren replied.

"But she's a much better seductress than me, men want her. I thought if I embodied her, it would make it easier…"

"Kyoko," he said her voice softly. He sat down beside her and put his hand against her cheek. "I want _you_."

Kyoko put her hand against his and settled into it; she closed her eyes and nodded.

"Besides, there's no rush. You don't have to do this for me."

She opened her eyes and his gentle eyes stared back at her. "I'm fine with waiting for you."

With that, he kissed the top of her head and arose from the couch. Sauntering out of the room, he began to unbutton his shirt. Kyoko shook herself out of her trance (it was very dangerous to stare directly into those eyes) and sprung off the sofa. Grabbing his wrist, she pushed him against the wall and perched herself on her tippy toes. Securing her arms around his neck, she captured his lips in a kiss. At first she was soft, her lips brushing against his to pull him out. Once began to respond, she pushed her body as close as she could to his, trying to fuse herself with him. Her lips hungrily played with his, her hands grasping tighter to his neck and hair as she felt her legs start to give away. His hands engulfed her body, picking her up slightly and turning it around such that she was against the wall, not once breaking their kiss. His warm breath mixed with hers, her lips begged for more, their hands grabbing onto whatever they could. Finally, they broke free for a more primal need, breathing.

Their pants were shallow and ragged. He stared at her intensely and she smiled a smile he knew to only be her's.

"Good, the Emperor of the night," she whispered.

They were so close that Kyoko felt his laugh reverberate through her body; putting strands of hair behind her ear, he picked her up and began to carry her towards their bedroom.

"No, just your Corn."


	10. Impossible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "Impossible" by Shontelle.**

I'M BACK! My test is done and I'm back in school now, it'll be a little busier but finishing this challenge is high on my list of "things to do". I want to thank everyone following the story and showing their appreciation through reviews, story alerts, and story/author favourites - it keeps me going, so please don't stop! Thought of this idea a while back, hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

Ren was just about to collapse onto his couch as someone knocked on the door to his apartment; slightly annoyed, he thought about ignoring it and letting the person pass, however, his hopeless lover thoughts kicked – maybe Kyoko had come to see him.

He shook his head at his impossible teenage fantasy and opened the door; his jaw fell slightly ajar as he stared in astonishment at the messy carrot-top girl shivering in front of him.

"Mogami-san, please, come inside," he said as he shuffled to the side to make room of her. She smiled in response and entered, setting the grocery bags down as she removed her jacket. She wore a white, pashmina sweater and blue jeans, simple yet Ren couldn't help but stare at her. The redness in her cheeks in response to the brisk, fall night and her wind-tossed hair made her seem so classically beautiful; his eyes glazed over as he stared softly at her, her hand waving to catch his attention fell on blind eyes.

"Tsuruga-san?" She called, placing a hand on his arm. That jolted him out of his dream state so much that Kyoko retracted her hand immediately.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "I know it was quite disrespectful of a kouhai to touch her sempai, but you seemed so lost that I didn't know how else to get your attention. Please forgive my insolence," she said as she bowed before him.

Ren took a deep breath in and tried to make his laugh around sincere. "Please Mogami-san, it was nothing. I was just surprised by the softness of your hand. Let me see it again."

Before she could respond, Ren reached out for her hand and began to trace along her fingers. "Yes, indeed, very soft hands." Ren mentally kicked himself for his bold move, but he just needed to touch her.

"Uh…thank you Tsuruga-san, you have soft hands as well," Kyoko replied slightly uncomfortable. Sensing her awkwardness, he dropped her hand and tried to smile away the situation.

"What are the bags for, Mogami-san?"

"Oh, I thought that I might cook you dinner!" Kyoko smiled as she carried the bags into the kitchen.

"That's not necessary, Mogami-san."

"Have you eaten already, Tsuruga-san?" She turned to look him in the eye.

Ren hesitated for a moment before dropping her gaze, he shook his head in defeat.

"Then there's no issue," Kyoko replied as she turned the stove on.

"I always enjoy your cooking Mogami-san, though may I ask what brought this on?" Ren asked curiously as he leaned against the entrance of the kitchen.

"Yashiro-san mentioned that you hadn't been eating well because you've been busy not only with your own work, but Heel Cain-san's work as well. Besides, Setsu missed her older brother," Kyoko smiled at Ren as she returned to chopping vegetables.

_But Kyoko did not miss Ren_. He sighed.

"Well Setsu is welcome anytime to dote on her big brother," he laughed. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, no Tsuruga-san, please have a seat and let me take care of everything!"

"Mogami-san, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable having you cook for me while I just lounge on the couch," Ren said as he moved towards the kitchen counter.

"Please, Tsuruga-san, you work very hard, you deserve to relax once in a while and have a home-cooked meal," Kyoko grinned at him.

Ren tried to argue but his voice was caught in his throat. The way her smiled brightened her face and that cute pink apron she had; he nodded and stumbled out of the kitchen, not wanting to scare her again with his stare.

Taking a seat on his couch he turned the television on and began to flip through the channels, nothing caught his attention. By this time, all that was on were teenage dramas, tabloids, and the news; Ren was hoping to possible catch Box-R so he could admire Kyoko's Natsu, however, he was not granted his wish.

Suddenly, a large clatter was heard in the kitchen followed by a bang, Ren dropped the remote and ran to the kitchen in fear that something had happened to Kyoko. Stopping at the entrance, Ren found Kyoko on all fours staring at the pots on the ground, she looked up at him, her cheeks tomato red.

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! I didn't mean to break anything, the pan was so high on the counter that I thought I could reach it, but I lost my balance. Oh," she looked around frantically, "if I broke anything I promise to replace it!"

Ren remained silent as he dropped beside her, his eyes full of concern and panic. "Are you alright, Mogami-san?"

Kyoko caught his gaze, she felt a lump develop in her throat, she couldn't break their contact. "Ts-Tsuruga-san, your kit—"

"Unimportant."

His voice was soft, but deep. She was close enough to be engulfed by his presence; warmth radiated from him. Her heart thumping inside her chest, she could feel her cheeks reddening, but she couldn't help but stare. He looked perfect, except for his eyes. His eyes broke her heart. She felt as though she had done something harsh enough to suck the life out of him, his eyes were broken.

From the corner of her eye she saw him raise a hand and hesitantly draw near towards her. Finally, she found the strength to close her eyes, she didn't know why, but she anticipated the feel of his warm hand against her cheek.

"Well I suppose there was this one crazy chick that followed me around for a while."

"A fan?"

"Oh gosh no, much worse. She doted on me, it was kind of creepy."

Ren's hand froze in mid-air as he and Kyoko turned their heads to where the sound was coming from. There was no mistaking that voice. Kyoko was the first to her feet, she side-stepped past him and into the living room; Ren clenched his hand into a fist and begrudgingly followed her.

"So what happened?"

"Well being the good guy that I am, I told her she had to live her life, be a strong, independent woman and see that there was more to life than just being a housewife."

"Wow, Sho-san," the interviewer was seeing stars now. "What a man you are, encouraging a woman to break out of gender roles! Not many men would do that, rather, they'd keep—"

Kyoko didn't react when Ren turned the television off, she stood, immobilized. She was still, but not calm. Ren could see how tortured her golden eyes were – whether she was angry, confused, distressed –he didn't know.

"Mogami-san…"

He tried to be as soft and sincere as he could be, but he was having a hard time hiding the fact that there was a storm brewing inside him too. He hated that _this guy_ still had that much of a hold on her heart that she'd react like this, so broken. He hated that he couldn't do anything a friend would do – hold her, comfort her – no, he was bound by the role of a "sempai", he was her respected "sempai", nothing more, nothing less.

"Mogami-san, you know that none of it is true. He's your _past_," Ren tried to put as much emphasis and stress on that word as he could. He didn't want her to think about _him_ anymore, he didn't want her to be trapped by _hi_m. He wanted her to forget, forget and move on, move on to the man standing beside her, who was trying to say all this but the words weren't powerful enough to break through her shield.

"I apologize, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko whispered slowly to hide her cracking voice. "I won't be able to make you dinner tonight…"

And with that, before he had enough time to react, she raced from his side and out the door.

Ren could feel the warmth that she brought into the room slowly drift out of the open front door. His first instinct was to run out after her and bring her back, but he couldn't bring her back if she didn't want to. Taking a deep breath, he sat on the sofa and turned the television back on, _his_ face filled the screen – Ren felt his grip tighten around the remote, his stomach in knots. He couldn't help but feel conflicted, on one side he had hoped that the time she had spent acting developed a love for acting and diminished the need for revenge, on the other hand, he couldn't help but expect this reaction from her – for _him_.

His eyes darkened as he watched the blonde talk about his rising music, talk about his fame and significance in the music industry. He ripped his eyes from the screen as a flash of lightening brightened the night sky.

_Come back Kyoko._

-II-

Kyoko attempted to pull her sweater closer to her body, but it was no use, it was soaked through and provided no warmth to her, no comfort. Thoughts raced through her mind, spanning from hating Shoutaro to hating herself. She thought her time at LME had changed her, made her stronger, she had hoped. But hearing him say those things about her, he made her small – no matter where she went and what she did, he always had the ability to make her feel small.

The streets of Tokyo were quiet; the rain had drawn everyone inside but her. Her body had numbed to the cold, all she could feel was the shallow thumping of her heartbeat.

Thoughts of her childhood began to flood her mind, thoughts of her mother, her time in Kyoto, Shoutaro, and Corn. Often, during times like these, she'd wonder what kind of person she would be if things in her life had been different. What if her mother never left her and had loved her? Would she have grown to love Shoutaro? What if Shoutaro had loved her? What if she hadn't walked in on Shoutaro saying those things about her? She wouldn't be miserable, or she would be and not be aware of it. Kyoko had heard the proverb that "ignorance is bliss" and at times she wished she was granted such a luxury. If she could go back to being innocent and naïve, where she believed Shoutaro only had eyes for her and planned to marry her, she wouldn't have to suffer through a heavy heart right now. One that was closed and sealed, frozen solid.

-II-

A soft knock on the door brought Ren back from his thoughts, setting his glass down he sauntered towards the door. Opening it, he was relieved to see Kyoko looking back at him, even if she was soaked to the bone, she was safe and she came back to him.

"Tsuruga-san, do you love her?"

Ren stared at her, confused. "Love whom, Mogami-san?"

"The high school girl, do you love her?"

Ren's voice was caught in his throat. Only that chicken knew about that, Kyoko couldn't be…?

"Mogami-san, who are you speaking of?"

"Tsuruga-san, I know this is an intrusion of your privacy, but I need to know!" Kyoko demanded as she grasped a hold of her chest.

He stared into her pleading eyes, his own eyes mirroring concern. "I do love her, more than I can tell you."

"But you have to tell her!" Kyoko took a step forward, her eyes were determined now. "She has a right to know, you could lose her if you don't tell her!"

"Mogami-san," Ren reached out and clutched her shoulders. "What brought this on?"

Kyoko looked down to the ground and closed her eyes. The warmth of his hands were burning through her cold sweater; she could feel the individual water droplets sliding down her numb body. She clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip.

"Just the simple knowledge of what is and what isn't can set a soul free."

She kept her eyes closed and he stared at her pale face. Silence passed between them, neither of them moving.

"I love you."

He whispered it. Slowly and softly, he meant for it to touch her like velvet, caress her numb body and bring her back to him. But she kept her eyes shut tightly, she didn't react. Moments passed before the corners of her lips perked up and she smiled. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, her mouth opened to say something but her breath was caught in her throat once she realized how close his face was to hers.

"That's what you should tell her."

Ren's head slumped downwards as he stared at the carpet. He was caught between shaking her silly or banging his head against the wall.

"No, I love _you_."

If he could have, he would bold and underline the word, possibly put it in bright red letters with lights flashing around it. Instead he needed to put that much emphasis through is voice, he wanted her to know – he needed her to know that there was more than just her broken past, that if she let him, he would help her piece together a future.

He waited again for her response, the lingering moments were agonizing. Her eyes were closed again, her breathing was even.

"I'll go get dinner started."

Putting her hands on his, she slid off his hands and walked passed him into the apartment. Ren leaned against the wall for support.

Next time he'd get a sign.


	11. Part I Watcha Say

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "Watcha say" by Jason Derulo.**

Back with another installment of my challenge! I'd just like to start off (like I usually do) by saying thanks to everyone who's been keeping tabs on this story, I really do appreciate any feedback/criticism because I aim to improve. This one-shot is a little different, I decided to try a mini-series, which means the next few chapters (3 to be exact) will be related to one another (not "stand-alone" like my other chapters). They'll center around one event and three perspectives/interpretations of it (I'm sure you guys can figure out which characters I'll be using). Hope you guys enjoy the first part! Please leave any comments, enjoy!

* * *

_So, no, I know I should've treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever  
So let me in  
(Let me in)  
Give me another chance  
(Another chance)  
To really be your man  
'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you_

It was a beautiful, summer night. The kind of night lovers enjoy just being with one another. A night that make makes one feel adventurous and bold. It was a night of possibilities. There was a breeze in the air that added mystery to the night – everything felt, magical.

Kyoko ran outside and embraced the world around her. This was her type of night. Skipping towards her bicycle, she unlocked it and began to steer it towards the sidewalk. They had just finished filming an episode for Dark Moon; she was in a particularly good mood because she had gotten through her scenes with minimal mistakes. She also had gotten to see her sempai's Katsuki evolve into something special. She could see the internal struggle within his eyes, his emotions so raw. She remembered the things he had told her as Bo and she knew he was incorporating his conflicting emotions for _that_ high school girl into his character.

She shivered. There wasn't any coolness in the atmosphere, but the thoughts of her sempai and that oblivious woman – she shivered.

"Kyoko."

She froze. That voice. Only one man had enough gall to say her voice in such a commanding tone.

"Shoutaro." She said impassively, not bothering to turn towards the voice.

The blond idol stepped out before her and smirked.

"Some agency, can't even provide their stars with protection?" Sho questioned.

Kyoko met his eyes with a devilish charm. "Their _stars_ Shoutaro? I hadn't realized you were acknowledging me as one."

Sho stiffened. _When did she learn to act so…so…_ He shook his head, not finding an adjective that he approved of to finish the sentence with.

"My bike is at the back of the building, I'll take you home." He moved forward to grab her arm.

Moving swiftly, she put the bike between them and glared at him. Obviously Mio hadn't completely left her yet.

"Do you think I trust you? After Valentine's Day?" She gritted through her teeth, seething with rage.

Sho took a step back, her anger catching him off-guard. Is this the way he wanted her to think of him? "Kyoko, let's go. It's not safe for you to be out this late."

She laughed condescendingly. "I didn't know you cared about my safety. Even after I ran out, there weren't any phone calls or police looking for me. Teenage girl alone in Tokyo, think of the possibilities."

Sho stepped towards her – his anger mirroring hers, but most of his was directed towards himself. "Kyoko, don't say things like that."

"Why?" She asked, her golden eyes burning with resentment.

He didn't have an answer for her question.

"Besides," she continued. "If it really were unsafe for me to be out, I would've accepted Tsuruga-san's offer for a ride." She began to roll her bike away.

His hand shot out and grabbed her. "That two-bit actor?"

"That _actor_ is more of a man than you are."

Her words suffocated him. They stung. The grip around her arm loosened and he looked down at her. Kyoko stepped back – the emotions in his eyes were nothing like she'd ever seen before. There was a sadness mixed with an ache, all being pulled down by regret. If he had said the words she wouldn't have believed him; but she couldn't deny what she saw in his eyes.

"Kyoko, I know I hurt you. I hurt you more than I can apologize for." He stepped forward, when she didn't step away, he continued. "I was selfish when I asked you to come here with me, when you stayed here with me, when I kept you with me."

Their eyes were locked; he continued to approach her until he was right before her. Surprised by the sudden closeness, she pulled the bike towards her. His hand touched hers gently, taking it in his own. With his other hand he took the bike and pushed it away, letting it rattle to the ground. The hand that held hers he placed over his heart; his other hand he put around her waist and pulled her into the warmth of his body.

The smell of him encircled her. This familiar smell. A smell she had become accustomed to her whole life, a smell she looked forward to, a smell she had fallen in love with. Against all her best senses she took a deep breath. The familiarity took her back to a time when she thought she was loved, needed, wanted.

"Kyoko, please. Give me a chance."


	12. Part II Don't Call me Baby Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "Don't Call me Baby Anymore" by Kreesha Turner.**

Second installment in my mini-series! We saw a little bit of Sho last time, and now we have Kyoko's response. Yes, yes, I saved the best for last (Ren)! Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

_What you gonna do my love?  
What you gonna do?  
What you gonna say this time?  
What's your excuse?  
When you gonna break my heart?  
When you gonna break?  
Nobody hurts like you  
Stop staring through me like you know who I am  
When you don't know me, you don't know me, barely knew me then  
And don't call me baby  
Don't call me baby  
Anymore_

When he approached her she was livid. The fact that he had enough gall to come up to her after Valentine 's Day, she was going to let him have it. He still spoke to her as if he owned her, as if he cared about what she did and where she went. He hadn't acknowledged her as a person yet; as an equal.

And as all these thoughts whizzed through her mind, there was only one truth.

He was holding her and she wasn't pulling away.

The familiarity of everything confused her. It reminded her of a simpler time when she was naïve and believed that there was love and happiness; a time when she was content to give up every fiber of her being for someone. It reminded her of a time that had now darkened her heart; taken away her innocence and faith in love.

The easy thing, the cowardly thing, the pathetic thing to do would be to give into him. To leave this world behind and go back to him, a life that she had become accustomed to. Live a life with the wool pulled over her eyes.

Kyoko squeezed her eyes tightly; her nails dug into her palms. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed herself out of his grasp. Sho had fallen into such a peaceful place that her sudden explosion took him by surprised; he took a rough landing on his behind.

Glaring up at Kyoko, he said, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kyoko walked towards him and leaned down. "Who do you think you are?" Her tone was cold. Each word cut into him. "What am I? A toy? Garbage? I'm a person Shoutaro," she gritted through her teeth. "You can't just treat me horribly and expect to win me back with flowers, sweet words and a kiss. My _first_ kiss."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She hated these moments. She was strong and determined, but the anger boiled to the point where she couldn't control her tears. She felt the tears made her seem weak, vulnerable and spineless – contrary to everything she felt.

"You took advantage of me Shoutaro," she spat.

He shot up from the ground, his eyes piercing into hers. "I didn't!" He exclaimed.

"Tell me why you're doing this!" Kyoko demanded.

"Doing what?" Sho responded nonchalantly.

"Acting like you have a heart."

"I do have a heart!"

Kyoko smirked as she rolled her eyes. "If you do, then it's definitely something I wouldn't know about."

"Kyoko," Sho took a step forward. "It's not like I meant for things to turn out this way…"

He gently placed a hand on her arm; she looked from his arm to his face slowly and cautiously. His eyes were so sincere, the expression he wore right before he took her into his arms. She could feel her defenses beginning to crumble again – even after her revenge plots and what he had done to her, she could still be wooed by him with a few simple words. Worst of all, he knew all of this.

Captured in his gaze, she felt something twist in her core – something small called out to her. This feeling of familiarity, it wasn't just her past, there was something more. Sho took a step closer to her and she could smell him again; her mind began to lighten, and when everything seemed lost, a light was lit that brought her back to the harsh truths of reality.

Shaking his hand off, she covered her face with her hand as a smile played on her lips. She wanted to laugh at her own stupidity.

"You have hand at acting, I'll tell you that much," Kyoko smirked.

Sho took a step back and quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Kyoko?"

"You almost had me fooled with your ridiculous plea 'give me a chance'," she laughed, imitating his voice.

"Kyoko…"

"And now feigning confusion?" Kyoko shook her head. "Stupid, stupid girl," she muttered under her breath. "I was sixteen Shoutaro, sixteen."

"What are you talk—"

"When you sweet-talked me into dropping out of school under the pretense of love. Did you think you could pull out that same tone on me again?"

Sho looked at her hurt golden eyes and shook off his guilt; under the guise of nonchalance he brushed his blond locks back and smirked. "I never told you that I loved you, you assumed what you did."

"You knew what you were playing with Shoutaro!" Kyoko demanded as she took a step towards him.

"Please, a plain and boring—"

"Then tell me, tell me why you'd want to kiss such a plain and boring girl!" She crossed her hands over her chest and waited; her eyes lit with a new found anger.

He wavered for a moment, bit his lip and faltered – that was the answer she needed.

"I needed to stay in your heart," he hesitantly said. Sho slowly looked up at Kyoko; her breathing was ragged but her face had softened.

"Why?"

He looked back down to the pavement. "Because I could see that _he_ was taking over."

"Who?" Kyoko demanded slightly annoyed by his cryptic answers.

"That actor."

Kyoko took a step back and turned around. "Tsuruga-san?"

"He loves you Kyoko."

Kyoko turned back to the blond idol and shook her head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"He does!" He took a step forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "He wants you. But he can't have you , you're –"

Her eyes widened and she stiffened. "I'm what, Shoutaro?" She gritted through her teeth.

His hands tightened around her. The look she was giving him, he couldn't bear it. He had disappointed her again. After coming here, determined to make amends, he played everything off with casual indifference. He knew she would doubt his sincerity, but he hadn't realized how far-gone she was. But when he held her, she brought him back to a familiar place; she was his reminder of why he was here and what he was working towards. Although he'd never admit it aloud, she had been his strength when he was a struggling newbie – the look of admiration and hope in her eyes reminded him of his goal, and recently, her golden eyes were all he wanted back. And now she was looking at him like that and he knew he had done it again, he had hurt her.

"I'm going to keep fighting as long as he does Kyoko."

"There's no competition Shoutaro."


	13. Part III The Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "The Reason" by Hoobastank.**

Finally back with the final installment of the mini-series - Ren's perspective. It took me a little time to write because I wasn't quite sure about how I wanted it to go or what his reaction would be. I kept writing and scrapping ideas, but eventually I ended up with this. I hope this last bit pleases you all! Might be a few grammar mistakes, if you find any let me know, I just wanted to get this up. Please leave reviews!

Also, I would like to thank momoirousagichan for helping me pinpoint a part of the manga I wanted to reference in my story.

*Act 97

* * *

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_ It's something I must live with everyday_  
_ And all the pain I put you through_  
_ I wish that I could take it all away_  
_ And be the one who catches all your tears_  
_ Thats why i need you to hear_

_ I've found a reason for me_  
_ To change who I used to be_  
_ A reason to start over new_  
_ And the reason is you_

_She's not pulling back. She's not pulling back. She's not panicking, screaming, or attacking him. She's in his arms, peacefully._

Ren leaned against the wall of the building and looked to the cemented ground. His breaths were ragged and hurting his chest. He felt as though breathing was working against him, it was pained. He never expected that she was just his, plain and simple. He acknowledged the fact that with her growing popularity there were other men vying for her attention, but if there was one facet of truth he could gamble his life away on, it would be that she would never end up in _his_ arms.

He buried his face into his hands and closed his eyes tightly, hoping to rid his mind of the image before him. The image of the woman of his dreams in the arms of the man that abandoned her. He wanted to leave, he wanted to run, he wanted to do something, anything but what was coursing through him right now, the feeling of wanting to rip her away from him and slam his face into the ground.

He was pulling his hair out by the strands his grip was so tight. He wondered how carrying on in ignorance would feel like. He wasn't supposed to catch any of this. He had sent Yashiro with a company car during the shoot because Yashiro was feeling queasy; Ren was elated with the thought of possible catching a few moments alone with Kyoko after their shoot. But she had declined, he was disappointed but chastised his naivety of thinking she would actually accompany him. He was one of the last people to leave the lot because he had gotten caught up in a conversation with Director Ogata. After walking into the parking lot he remembered his coat he had left behind, turning back to get it was then he muffled voices, one he immediately recognized as Kyoko's.

Was it because of this she pushed away his offer to take her home? She was meeting him after the shoot? Questions began to flare in his mind of what was happening and how long it had been happening for.

He wanted to move his legs, but they were heavy and planted on the ground; his heart was burdened.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

His head snapped in the direction of the voice. He peered past the corner and saw that the singer was on the ground and Kyoko was looming over him. He couldn't help the smile that was twitching at the corners of his lips.

But his smiled faded when he saw her tears. Her beautiful, soft skin tainted by crystalline tears. Then the contortion, from broken melancholy to unadulterated hate – she wore her emotions on her sleeve. The golden eyes were ablaze with passion and spite. Their words were unclear to him, but her face told the story.

And then he heard it. The wind carried the soft murmur of his name from lips to his ears. It was the strength he needed to step out of darkness he shadowed himself with and begin to approach the two. He already thought he lost her once, he wouldn't let it happen for a second time.

"_I'm going to keep fighting as long as he does Kyoko."_

He saw her eyes take notice of him and her face visibly softened. She looked relieved, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. She smiled and turned to the blond singer.

"There's no competition Shoutaro."

A Natsu-like smirk adorned her lips as Ren took a step forward and placed a heavy hand on Sho's shoulder.

"Fuwa-san, is there any reason you've come back on set today?"

Ren felt the singer cringe under his grip before he shrugged him off and turned towards him with a look of condescension.

"Can't you see we're having a conversation?" He sneered.

"Last time to came on set to have a _conversation_, Mogami-san was in tears." Ren retorted.

Sho looked to Kyoko and back at Ren and laughed. "Do you think if you protect her enough it'll open her eyes to the great man that you are? She doesn't know that you love her."

Each word pierced into Ren's chest and momentarily he let his face slip. Kyoko's eyes widened at the vulnerability his face expressed, she felt the sudden urge to reach out to him but her body was fixed in place. As quickly as it had appeared he caught himself; he looked to her and saw the comfort in her eyes, she had caught his slip and recognized his pain. He couldn't help but hope she had opened her heart a little more and possibly might be catching on.

They were locked in such an intense gaze that the third party was left to stand between then, looking confusedly back and forth. As he did, his rage grew; how strong had their bond become that he had actually been left to just watch them from the outside.

He acted impulsively, like a child whose toy had been snatched away. Sho reached out and grabbed Ren's collar as his other hand balled into a fist and went straight for his jaw. Ren knew this was coming - his past had sharpened his fighting instincts; he couldn't help but feel a little smug as he grabbed the fist and squeezed his hand around it. Sho buckled slightly, he couldn't hide the astonishment well.

Ren's eyes darkened as he felt his past slip into his body so stealthily, as if it never left, everything fit it just right. As if Tsuruga Ren was merely keeping the body warm.

Ren threw Sho's arm down roughly, the whiplash caused Sho to grab his arm and Ren grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground. Pushing him into the wall of the building, Ren could see the fear building in the singer's eyes. Holding Sho in place, Ren tightened his fist and without a second thought, lunged forward.

"TSURUGA-SAN!"

He felt his fist make contact with the rough bricks of the building. The pain hadn't registered yet. His other hand let go of the blond. His head hung limply; slowly, he caught his breath.

"Go."

A simple demanded that he choked out between his breaths.

Sho squirmed past him and walked towards Kyoko.

"What a freak show, did you—"

"Get out of here Shoutaro." Kyoko spat out before pushing him aside and running beside Ren.

Sho watched as she hesitantly stood by him, not reaching out for him or speaking to him. She didn't look frightened of him, but for him. Her concern was written blatantly all over her face, as was her uncertainty on how to help him. He continued to stare at the two before finally turning away.

Kyoko stood by his side, he hadn't moved since letting go of Sho. The only thing that indicated that he was still with her was the soft rise and fall of his shirt.

"Tsuruga-san, that ride, if the offer is still…"

His height caught her off guard, he smiled weakly at her as he walked past her and towards the parking lot. Kyoko looked at his retreating shadow before shaking herself out of her trance and ran after him.

The ride was in complete silence. He kept his eyes focused on the road and her eyes darted back and forth, between his injured hand, the road, her fidgeting fingers and anywhere else that wasn't directly in line with his face. He pulled to the side of the road beside the Daruma-ya and stopped the car.

"Kyoko," he said her name huskily. "What you saw there, that monster, that was me."

Kyoko's golden eyes looked over at the pained man. He continued to stare at the road.

"That's who I was before I became 'Tsuruga Ren'. It's a façade, a complete—"

"'Tsuruga Ren' might not be your name, but you are still my kind and caring sempai, my role model."

Ren's eyes looked to her and found compassion staring back at him.

"Everyone has a past, Tsuruga-san, but we shouldn't let those things control who we can become," Kyoko stared down at her fingers which were fidgeting with her shirt.

Ren reached out and grabbed her hand. Her voice was the only thing that brought him back, the light he was able to see in his blind rage. She called out to him and suddenly the curse broke and he regained control of his body. He had given his body to the evil within him so easily, similarly, she was able to beckon him back. He needed to feel that again, that closeness he felt to her when she called out to him, but he needed a physical manifestation, he needed to know she was truly there. He damned all thoughts of scaring her off, he needed to be selfish today, it took all his strength to suppress the demons within and all he wanted to do right now was be comforted by the woman he loved.

He gently massaged her palm with his thumb, his index finger outlining the contours of her fingers. He didn't bother to look at her face, he wasn't quite sure he could handle the fear and rejection at the moment. But he was surprised, she wasn't pulling away. He smiled as he slowly filled the spaces between her fingers with his and gave her hand a tight squeeze and then he waited.

His patience was futile.

Kyoko retracted her hand as if she had just touched something scalding hot; holding her hand in her other, she began to rub the warm and slightly blushing part of her hand that he had just touched. Slowly, she her eyes fluttered to him; he was squeezing the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had whitened. His eyes were closed by she knew he felt shame, shame and regret – he was pained, and he had spared her the torture by closing his eyes.

He released a breath he had been holding in when he heard her click the lock and step out of his car. Turning his car on, he took a saddened glance outside of the passenger window, hoping he would catch her silhouette as it entered her home. Instead, he was surprised to find her smiling back at him; her lips perked at the ends and her golden eyes shining.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuruga-kun. Goodnight."

And before he could reply, she bolted into the Daruma-ya. He sat in his car for a few moments, unsure of what had just happened. Suddenly, a goofy grin appeared on his face and he began to laugh. After what he had witnessed between her and the singer, and then his slip, she thought the most appropriate thing to do was to promote him an honorific?

He pulled back onto the road, his mood lighter – completely appreciative of her innocent nature.

Screw 'small and trivial progress'*, today was definitely something.


	14. Savin' Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "Savin' Me" by Nickelback.**

WOW! I hit 100 reviews, my first story that got there, you guys are awesome :) So I wrote this one after reading chapter 165, even before I wrote the "Ren" chapter of my mini-series, and I wanted to get it out before 166, but it looks like I'm a little late. Knowing that, this was something that I thought of, although would never happen in the manga, it was just inspired by the cliffhanger ending. This song is one of my favourites that I thought it was just so fitting (especially for Ren). Enjoy!

* * *

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

As she approached the scene her senses were overwhelmed with the smell of burning rubber. Her heart rate began to accelerate and a cold sweat settled over her skin. Her breath became ragged as she quickened her pace, looking for that familiar face in the crowd.

She found a face, one she knew to always be collected in times of high stress and tension. When the look of sheer panic fell to her eyes, she knew there was something to be worried about.

Her legs halted, chaos ensued around her.

She saw many of the faces she was used to working with, so used to their kind and approachable eyes, now full of terror and fear. They all look worried and desperate. Just a sea of anxiety and horror, it was suffocating her. In the distant background, she heard a little boy crying.

Even though she knew she had to move, nothing compelled her. She wanted to know, she _needed_ to know, but she hesitated – she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

Yashiro finally caught her eyes and made his way through the crowd towards her. From the look in her eyes, he knew she wasn't eager on talking. Flicking his head, he began to lead her towards what she had run here for.

Disappearing into the crowd, Kyoko did not follow him. She took a deep breath inwards and released a shaky one. In the distant background, she heard sirens.

Blood.

Her body tightened as the smell overtook her surroundings.

Whose blood?

Squeezing her eyes tightly, her hands balled into fists, trying to think about anything but what was happening around her.

"Kyoko-chan."

She looked up at Yashiro and nodded. She followed him.

She saw a large number of people huddled together. She recognized the director and Rumi-san immediately. The group parted for them. The nauseating smell of burnt rubber grew stronger. The concern and horror was thick in the air, it was stifling her.

If she had been lost in her thoughts moments longer, she would have bumped right into Yashiro, however, she stopped at the tip of his heels. Peeking over his shoulders, her entire body stiffened.

His head hung limply against the steering wheel, his eyes were closed. Blood was smeared across his face and she could see a large gash with a stream rolling from his head, down his cheek, long his chin, slowly dripping. He didn't move. No movement in the chest. If it hadn't been for the blood, she would've laughed at the overworked actor looking for a bit of sleep in his car.

The car that was now one with the brick wall. Smashed to pieces, glass shards and bits of the vehicle were scattered haphazardly.

"W-why."

Yashiro looked behind him.

"Why are we all just standing here?"

Her voice was full of command and power.

She moved towards the car but Yashiro caught her wrist.

"We can't move him. We could make his injuries worse. For all we know he could be—"

Kyoko snatched her hand back quickly enough to cover her ears and shake her head.

"NO!" She yelled. "Nii-san is fine."

"Kyoko-chan…"

"We have to get him out, I'm the one that does the laundry, and getting those stains out will not be fun."

"Move."

Kyoko was tossed aside as three men approached the car and opened the door. One man quickly held onto Ren's head as the other grabbed a stretcher. The other supported his back and legs and they lay him on the stretcher, rolling him towards the ambulance, she felt Yashiro's hand tighten around her wrist and pull her out of the crowd.

"We're going with him."

She felt herself be picked up and thrown on a sit. Leaning against the cool metal, the smell of blood found her again. Closing her eyes, she saw white.

Her eyes opened and the brightness of the white walls were excruciatingly painful. Her head felt heavy, but no pain compared to the one aching in her chest. She was still in her Natsu outfit. Looking around, she recognized no one.

Stumbling out of her seat, she approached what seemed to be the nurses' station.

"Tsuruga Ren, where?" Her voice was cracked and her mouth dry but those were the first words out of her mouth and she didn't know why.

"Look, I don't care how many times you've seen his movies, get out."

Kyoko focused her eyes on the woman and everything darkened. Resentment bathed in utter aggravation filled the environment; Kyoko's features twisted into that of a malevolent creature.

"Where. Is. His. Room." Each word spat out with utter spite, each spelling out a death sentence if her wish was not granted immediately. If there was one thing she remembered, it was that he was here and she needed to go there.

The nurse shakily pointed down the hall. Kyoko looked in the direction and nodded.

Yashiro looked at her first. The President was there as well. Looking around, she couldn't help the rush of warmth and happiness that filled her.

"Otou-san."

Saying the simple words brought her relief beyond belief.

However, he held an unfamiliar woman his arms, even with her reddened and swollen eyes she looked beautiful and elegant.

But otou-san went back to America…just how long had she…?

She looked up at the President.

"Do you remember yesterday, Mogami-san?"

She shook her head.

"Think Mogami-san, yesterday."

Her face shot back and forth between the other faces around her. Sorrow and agony gripped each one. Again, she shook her head.

"Mogami-san, think about yester—"

"JUST TELL ME!"

Her hands were balled into fists and she bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears that were threatened her golden eyes.

The President stepped aside and gently pushed open a door; taking a few steps forward, she stopped before the entrance. She couldn't help but feel that nothing good would come of this. She took a step back. Something inside her chest was aching, aching so much that everything around her had closed in, she was falling, it was dark and she was falling. Trying to grab onto anything but no one was helping her. All these faces, they knew what was behind the door and they weren't trying to help her, they were too busy comforting themselves.

"No."

"Mogami-san—"

"I-I…"

"He'd want to see you."

Kyoko froze at the voice. The beautiful woman spoke to woman's voice alleviated Kyoko's fear slightly, just enough to push her over the threshold of the door.

And her world ended just as she entered the room.

Burning rubber.

Boy crying.

Sirens.

Blood.

Closed eyes.

Blood.

Lifelessness.

Blood.

She felt as though each part of her body had been carved out, the searing pain shot through her instantly, there was no built tolerance – just one forceful blow was all it took. Her throat tightened, she panted for air that wasn't tainted by sickness and death.

Lifting a heavy leg forward, she felt her hand clasp the itchy material of the hospital bed. There was no familiarity. Nothing. She wished for anything, but there was nothing. Not the Emperor of the Night, the Demon Lord, Puppy-dog eyes, Fake smile and…the one she longed for the most, his genuine smile. All were absent.

A choked breath escaped her lips. Tears streamed down her face. Pained, soundless sobs reverberated through her chest; in her fall, someone had reached out with a twig, she held onto the itchy, hospital cloth with dear life.

"Tsuruga-san."


	15. Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "Everything" by Michael Buble.**

Back again with Michael Buble, and this is my favourite song! He is just such an amazing singer and this song brightens my day any time I listen to it! I know I probably owe all the readers and reviewers a nice, light-hearted fluffy chapter, especially Ren! Poor guy, I've put him through a lot of crap for the past couple of chapters. But not to fear, this chapter is complete and utter fluff! Enjoy.

* * *

_And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything_

Kyoko hummed a sweet tune as she danced around the apartment, cleaning things up. The radio was blasting and she was probably doing more dancing than actual cleaning. These moments alone when she didn't have to rush to shoots or give interviews were a welcomed break. To be able to dance around her apartment in sweats, it was comforting.

"_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car, you're the line in the sand when I go too far…_"

Ren had introduced her to a new world of music. Before her understanding of the English language had been purely academic, now she could enjoy the soulful melodies of various artists that she otherwise would never have listened too.

Her golden eyes glowed as all inhibitions were thrown out the window and she let the music consume her. Her entire body felt warm; there were many things in her life that she was grateful for and made her happy, but it was moments like these that she truly treasured. The reminder of the simplicity of life.

Suddenly the warmth in her body physically manifested. She opened her eyes and leaned back into it. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and they began to flow to the music as one.

"How was work?"

"It didn't end early enough," he whispered against her skin.

She giggled. "Your first duty is to acting."

"My first duty is to my wife, whom I seem to be losing to Michael Buble."

Again she giggled, "you'd better hope that I never meet him."

"Next time we visit my parents I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for a good singer."

He bent down and rested his forehead against hers. "I guess I'll have to pick up the art."

She looked up to the ceiling and mocked thought. "I think you should stick to the shower dear."

Ren pouted before quickly picking her up.

"Ren! What are you doing?" She yelled grabbed a tighter hold around his neck.

"I'm going to remind you of some of my _better_ attributes," he smirked as he kicked open the door to their bedroom.

Kyoko's mouth dropped as she began to hit his chest lightly, "you put me down this instant."

"Gladly," he replied, dropping her onto their bed.

Kyoko attempted to scurry away but Ren caught her ankle and dragged her back, she grabbed the sheets and threw them over his head, blinding him momentarily. She took this opportunity to tackle him, tangling him even more into the sheets. Freeing a hand, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the mess.

"No, no, let go!" She exclaimed through fits of laughter.

His head emerged from the twisted mess, his black hair in complete disarray, his breathing a little deeper. "You can't admit defeat when you started this, sweetheart."

His fingers found her waist and began to tickle her; her laughter rang through the apartment as she tried to choke words out between the giggles.

"Please please," she closed her eyes as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I need to catch my breath!"

He stopped for her, and she took advantage of his lowered defenses and pounced, he fell back on the bed and she rested on his chest. Immediately, her fingers begin to unleash the punishment she had been subjected to only moments before. His laughter reverberated through his chest, her fingers began to slow down on their attack; his eyes were closed, his mouth wide open he looked like a child, she was enamored by his face.. She smiled warmly and brought her hands to his face and placed a light kiss on his upper lip.

"What?" His warm breath caressed her burning skin.

"Nothing." She whispered, feeling the blush grow on her cheeks.

He pushed back and locked her wrists in his hands. He looked down at her. Before their wedding she had dyed her flaming orange hair back to its original midnight black and it had grown back to midway down her back. Right now, it was sprawled across the sheets in a confusing mess. Her chest rose up and down as she caught her breath, her blushing cheeks burned when she realized he was staring so intently at her.

"What?" She asked him curiously.

"Everything." He whispered as he closed the gap between them.


	16. I Think I'm Falling For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or "I think I'm falling for you" by Colbie Caillat.**

Sorry for the delayed update, school found its way to squirm into my life and take over...again. Again, thank you to everyone that reviews, marks an alert, and favourites, I really appreciate the support I've received for this story! So here's the next installment (can't believe how close to the end I am), it's a little different, but fluffy!

* * *

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at the stars. Grand marble pillars circled her; the middle of it all was a stone fountain. She approached the piece and was shocked by her reflection. Her hair was taken up tightly into a bun, she wore silk, elbow-length gloves and her dress, she was certain Cinderella would even be jealous. It was a tight, lilac corset around her body which billowed out into layer upon layer of silk. _

_She sat on the ledge of the fountain and smiled dreamily into the water, her stomach began to tickle her with butterflies, she knew what was coming next, just like in every fairytale. Her golden eyes looked to one of the pillars and he smiled back her at. She cheeks burned, her head filled with the clicking of his shoes hitting the pavement, and then it stopped. She didn't dare look up, she was already light-headed and giddy from this beautiful world and her princess-like attire, one look at her prince charming and she was sure she wouldn't be able to take it._

_He extended a gloved hand towards her, and she knew she no longer had a choice in the matter. Biting her bottom lip, she couldn't help the smile that touched her lips. Accepting his hand, he pulled her into the warmth of his body and they began to dance._

_In her quick observation she didn't notice any instruments or any other people, but she didn't question the fantastical nature of this place. The hand that rested around her waist pulled her in a little closer and she dared to look up at him._

_Her heart melted, instantly. She lowered her gaze and just stared at the both of their hands, their fingers intertwined._

"_Kyoko."_

_His husky voice and his breath against her skin made her heart flutter. Suddenly they stopped dancing and he took her chin into his hand._

"_I love y–"_

"MO! What are you doing dozing off there!"

"MOKO-SAN!" I yell, rubbing the back of my head. "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Well I've been calling you for almost 5 minutes now and you've just been looking off into nowhere with a starry look, are you thinking about your nonsense again?" She huffs.

"No…" I blush. I begin to look around the LME lobby, trying to hide my face from her, but suddenly, that becomes very difficult.

You stand across the room from me; you are completely concentrated on what Yashiro-san is telling you, probably something related to your schedule. I lean against the wall and watch as you furrow your brow and say something to Yashiro-san that makes him laugh. Yashiro-san quickly retorts, he is obviously teasing you, you don't enjoy it one bit.

A smile spreads across my face, I wish I could learn to be comfortable around you, but somehow, you always manage to make me stutter over my words or make me feel very self-conscious.

"Tsuruga-san."

I shriek and bounce forward when she whispers that name over my shoulder. She grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you're in love with him."

I hush her very loudly and wave my arms around. She smirks haughtily at me.

"It's about time."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mutter as I lean against the wall and continue to watch you.

She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "He'll say it back."

Silence passes between us for a moment as I let her words sink in.

"I'm too plain Moko-san…OW!" I grab the back of my head once more.

"Do you consider me as your best friend?"

I shake my head excitedly. "Of course! You're so wonderful, Moko-san!"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Then trust my opinion. That man cares for you, but if he does break your heart, I'll break his—"

I jump on her and she screams out within my grasp. "You're such a wonderful friend."

"Mo! I have to go run an errand, stop dozing off in the middle of the lobby and tell him!" She yells as she walks down the hall.

I smile at her and turn back to the wall. I shake my head and a laugh escapes my lips. It isn't that easy. The last time I felt like this I was hurt so badly that I couldn't even acknowledge the concept of love. And now…

I look up at you, you laugh again. I smile. You're completely different from Shoutaro, but I can't help but feel hesitant. I close my eyes, wishing I could go back to the place where you were holding me, about to whisper those three words that I thought I couldn't bear to hear. Now, I don't think I could bear it if you don't say them…

"Mogami-san?"

I cocked an eyebrow and squeezed my eyes tightly. No, he would call me 'Kyoko'.

"Mogami-san."

I settled against the wall and smiled to myself. The breath against my neck was intoxicating, even if the honorific wasn't.

"Mogami-san."

I froze. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder – then I was 10 feet away from my original spot. I went into the fetal position and covered my head with my hands.

"Tsuruga-san…"

"Mogami-san, please get up," your hands grasped my shoulders and lifted me off the ground.

I blush profusely and I stare at you, when you look back at me I lower my gaze.

"Good afternoon Tsuruga-san," I bow before you so you don't notice my flushed appearance.

"Do you have any shootings today?" He asks me as we begin to walk.

"No, I'm just here just in case someone needs errands to be run," I reply as I fidget with my fingers.

"Why don't we grab a late lunch together in the cafeteria, I skip—" He stops his sentence, from the aura, he senses that it was not wise of him to utter such a thing.

Quickly, without a second thought, I grab his hand and begin to drag him towards the cafeteria, while on a rant on how important regular meals are to one's health. I come to a complete halt when I feel his hand squeeze mine. My heart flutters and a shiver runs up my spine. I loosen my grip to let go but he holds my hand even tighter, and for a split second I think maybe, just maybe…


	17. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own SkipBeat! or "Perfect" by Hedley.**

I'M SORRY! This is what happens when I fall out of the habit of writing, I just totally stop! Which is especially frustrating since I'm almost done! Alright, again, thanks for reviewing, just a few more to go so I hope you guys'll keep telling me what you think. My take on a very awaited event, enjoy.

* * *

_Falling a thousand feet per second__  
You still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over  
I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave_

She clutched her hands tightly, staring at them intently. His gaze shifted from the road to her, often lingering on her long enough to startle his eyes back on to the road when he realized that the last thing he wanted was for things to end like this.

Not once did she look his way. He'd grown accustom to the feeling he'd get when her eyes were on him, he didn't even need to be looking at her to know that she was looking at him. A warm sensation would tingle through his body and he'd be filled with peace; as if things in his life were alright, for once. And even though he always knew when her eyes were on him, it never prepared him for the expression he'd turn around too. Joy, happiness, wonderment – her eyes would glow and her smile was soft, like an angel's.

But that expression didn't exist. That feeling was mute. All that was in the air was an awkward silence, it was unsettling.

"Mogami-san."

She refused to look at him. The first time in the course of their relationship that she'd outright denied his request.

"Please—"

"Tsuruga-san, please, just take me home."

"No."

It was bold, bold enough to shake her out of her rigid trance and look up at him. He was sick and tired of his gentlemanly façade, it had gotten him nowhere with her. Yes, he'd earned her respect, but he wanted so much more than that.

Her golden eyes peered up at him as he turned onto a secluded and dark street. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car engine. Suddenly the silence was deafening. It was suffocating.

"Mogami-san…"

"No!" She screamed and opened the car door.

"Kyoko don't go!"

She froze, turned towards him slowly, she whispered, "I made the same request of you years ago, now you'll get the answer I got."

"_I suppose it is time." Ren tossed the script onto the conference table._

"_Starring in this American movie would be a large stepping stone in your career," Yashiro added. "But you'd be starting off as a newbie again, and this could make or break your career."_

"_It's time I went back."_

"_Back?"_

"_Home."_

He ran out after her, the tapping of their shoes echoed in the empty street. His breath was ragged, being carried into the dark night sky. The night was cold, the roads were icy, and he could see her shadow slowly disappearing into the night.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thump, he caught up to her and kneeled down to her side.

"Mogami-san," he said, reaching out for her.

She cringed at the sight of his hands. Her eyes were burning with a fiery rage.

"_Please_," she stressed. "Just leave me alone."

"NO!" His booming voice shook the entire night awake. "We're talking about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

He caught a glimpse of her tears before she got up and started to walk away again. "If you want to leave, just leave. You've done it before."

The spite in her voice pierced through his body and chilled him more so than the cold climate. He knew where all the anger was coming from, and he did deserve it, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear these words from the woman he loved.

"_Ren…I had no idea that you had such a past."_

"_Well, being the son of a star casts a dark shadow."_

_He had left out some of the darker points of his past, but now his manager knew his real name and his origins._

"_But, Ren. How can you leave?"_

_Ren turned to him, confused. "It was never my true intention to stay here forever. Well, being the teenager I was, it was a haven to be out of my parents' glory, but I knew that someday, I'd eventually return home."_

"_Don't you consider all this your home now?"_

"Kyoko, listen."

She stopped, her tiny form shaking, from the cold, anger, or sadness, he didn't know.

"This has been a long time coming. It was always my intention to go back." He looked to her for an indication of anything, she didn't respond, he continued. "I just wanted to escape the shadow my father had cast, I wanted to achieve something with my own merit. That's why I came to Japan, it has always had a special place in my heart, especially Kyoto…"

"Did you always know?"

"Know what?"

"Did you know it was me?" She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face.

"When I found that stone, that's when I realized." His face softened as he remembered her concern over the gift he had given her years ago.

"And what, you didn't _care_?"

Her question surprised him. Of course he cared, he always cared, that's why he'd taken so much effort to look after her. All he did was care.

"Kyoko, I—"

"You must've laughed at me each time I told you about my memories of Corn…of you," she looked ashamed. "You must've thought that I was such a fool, such a naïve fool to have kept you alive in me, when you, you didn't care enough to even tell me."

"Kyoko, no, it wasn't like that."

They stood in the same position, only a few feet from each other, but he had never felt so distanced from her before. Her stance, the look in her golden eyes, she seemed so empty inside, so dead. He saw her reach into her pocket and pull out the stone. Her precious Corn. He smiled, and quickly, it was whipped off his face when he saw her throw the stone out of her hand and somewhere into the night sky. He heard it clatter somewhere, possibly break. He looked out, hoping to see it, slowly his gaze trailed back to her extended hand. Her entire body was heaving up and down, pained breaths escaped her lips.

"Shoutaro, the man I loved didn't even bother to tell me that I was nothing more than a maid. How could I expect anything different from you?"

"_It's a special place."_

"_What about Kyoko-chan?"_

"_What?" Ren was caught off-guard by his question._

"_You love her, don't you?" Yashiro asked, rolling his eyes. "How can you leave her?"_

"_Yashiro-san, she doesn't understand love, she's broken."_

"_Fix her."_

"_But she's been fixing me."_

"Kyoko, I—"

"STOP! Stop," Kyoko cried. "I loved my mother very much, and she left me to pursue her own dream. I loved Shoutaro and he had other plans. Why would I expect the one good thing from my childhood to be any different. Corn left me too."

"I'm right here!"

Before she could move away, he was right in front of her. The shivering of her body slowed slightly, her uneven breaths and hiccups gradually disappeared.

"I just, I couldn't disappoint you. How could I come back to you without wings?" Ren smiled slightly at the memory. "When I found out that even now, you held me so strongly in your heart, I couldn't bear to break that part of you, after everything you had been through. When I found out that I could make you smile with such beauty, such innocence and happiness, I was selfish. I wanted you to keep smiling like that, so I became a selfish coward and I hid."

_His voice was but a soft whisper. Shaking out of his thoughts, he turned to Yashiro with his gentlemanly smile. "Mogami-san is an excellent kouhai, it's obvious that she's capable of taking care of herself. She'll be fine."_

"_Don't give me that bull."_

_Ren's eyes widened by Yashiro's sudden outburst._

"_You love that girl, she doesn't deserve this."_

"_She won't know what's missing."_

"_You know that's not true."_

"_It's been years."_

She hadn't given him any indication, whether she still hated him or understood better, he didn't know. He took his chances and lessened the distance between them.

"I never meant to hurt you. If you could just feel everything struggling within me right now, you'd know that the last thing I would ever want was to hurt you, and to take away that smile. You're so beautiful and kind…" Unbeknownst to Ren, his fingers had been curling through her hair, brushing against her cheek ever to slightly as he was talking.

Kyoko put her hand to his chest and pushed out lightly. "This – I can't – it's just – I…"

"I know."

"_Years?"_

_Ren cursed under his breath and turned to his manager. Looks like he'd need to tell one more story before he left._

_Yashiro tapped a handkerchief under his eyes. "That's so beautiful!"_

_Ren rolled his eyes, his manager's theatrics were enough to get him into showbiz._

"_Now I can't let you go, this isn't the end."_

"_This isn't a movie Yashiro. It was just a silly, childhood memory, it doesn't mean anything." Ren bit down on his tongue as he turned away from his manager. "She's just a silly naïve girl, really, faeries?" Ren let out a laugh._

_Suddenly, Ren looked up and saw her golden eyes staring back at him._

"I just always thought that Corn…that we were – that he was, he was special, to me, and maybe, maybe I was…" Her voice faltered as she looked to the ground.

"You _are_," Ren stressed. "Kyoko." He held her shoulders and put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "If it weren't for you, if I didn't have you, then I could…I just couldn't."

Kyoko was so taken aback by the closeness and warmth and held her breath. Afraid of ruining his serenity. Her mind raced back and forth from what she had witnessed to now, to all the events leading up to it, to what was happening right now. She was so lost, so confused and so scared. And as much as she wanted to move, to fidget and pace, she loved it right here. His tranquil face broke the last of her demons and she closed her eyes as well, falling finally into a comfortable silence.

"Oh no!" Kyoko fell to the ground and began to dig through the snow with her bare hands. Ren was startled out of his calm and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back up, he clutched her cold hands and began to rub them between his to warm them up.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked impatiently.

The blush on Kyoko's face spread as he pulled her closer into his warm embrace. "I just – there's – I'm looking for C-Corn." She stuttered as her body reacted to the warm breath he was blowing on her hands.

Ren laughed. "Come on," he said, holding her hand tightly in his. "I think I see him over there."

Pulling her with him, he stopped under a streetlight and looked back at her. He felt those eyes, and still, that expression never ceased to put his heart in a frenzy.

"He's right here," she replied, squeezing his hand.


	18. Goodnight, Goodnight

**Disclaimer: I do not own SkipBeat! or "Goodnight Goodnight" by Maroon 5.**

Only two more chapters! Thanks to readers and reviewers!

* * *

_Her hair was pressed against her face  
Her eyes were red with anger  
Enraged by things unsaid  
And empty beds and bad behaviour  
Some thing's gotta change  
It must be rearranged, oh_

_I'm sorry  
I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me  
I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world_

_So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

His fingers curled in, slight twitching, rubbing his fingernails against his palms. It was three in the morning and he had an important meeting later today, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. But here he was, speechless, his heart pounding against his chest, staring into the eyes of the most oblivious woman.

He didn't even bother hiding it anymore. After recordings, he liked to go out. He enjoyed the looks of admiration he received from ladies and the envious glances from the men. He enjoyed unwinding with a couple of drinks and a few attractive woman fawning over him. At first he did feel guilty. He knew she dropped out of school and worked two jobs to pay rent, and every night she'd make sure the apartment was clean and there was a fresh meal on the table. And every night, she'd wait for him, in hope that he'd come home to her and unwind by telling her about his day. But that didn't happen.

At first he tried to hide it. Sneak in late and leave early – evade the quiet disappointment that resonated from her eyes. Then he wanted to see if she'd ever even raise her voice against him. So once he came home drunk, but she held his hair back while he poured his insides out and made him an anti-hangover drink the next morning. Then he came home smelling like a woman, he made sure not to rub off the lipstick stains on his shirt. Instead, she volunteered to take his shirt to the dry cleaners.

That's when he stopped caring. If she was willing to delude herself into thinking this was her own slice of paradise, then who was he to burst her bubble. If she didn't want to admit there was anything going on, then he wasn't going to pick a fight with her. He was perfectly happy with their arrangement.

And that brought him back to this very moment. She was staring at him, finally those silenced questions had been dug out of their nailed coffins. Years now of late nights, perfumed-soaked and lipstick stained shirts had been thrown at him. Her golden eyes piercing through him; she knew him better than anyone. So maybe she hadn't asked the questions because she was deluding herself, maybe she already knew the answers.

It was never his intention to hurt her. She was the one that kept him grounded. The constant reminder of where he'd come from, what he had overcome to reach his status now. But she was also the reminder of what he didn't want then, and what he still didn't want. What he ran away from his parents for. A life of simplicity and anonymity.

He took a step towards her and she took two steps back. Such a simple movement, and yet he felt as though it defined their entire relationship. Neither of their desires were in sync, he kept trying to give her everything, but it seemed like with every attempt he was constantly falling behind.

"Kyoko."

Her eyes watered and she shut them tightly, turning away from his gaze. He knew she hated to cry in front of him, it made him uncomfortable. For any sweet nothings she wished she could hear from him, he choked on. For the warm embraces she desired, froze in his fingertips and left his body immobile.

He felt it. That gnawing guilt. He wasn't completely heartless, every time he was with a woman, he'd see her golden eyes, that midnight black hair, that pale skin tinged with pink. She wouldn't let him forget, and he held onto those images. But she wanted what he couldn't give, and he wouldn't ask her what for what he needed. And there lay the dissonance between them.

So tonight, a warm summer's night, he decided to meld them together. To dance with her, in synchrony, to be with her in one place at one time. In their apartment, tonight, he finally caught up that one step.

With gentle caresses he wiped away her tears, until he was only stroking her face. He held her gaze, his other hand weaved in between her fingers and squeezed tightly. The softness and feathery touches, the romance; he could tell by the blush on her cheeks, this was all she wanted. Simplicity.

And there was her half.

His hand ran down her jawbone and her swan-like neck. He felt the goosebumps on her skin. All hairs on end. He felt her sense of modesty try to take control, but he wouldn't let her shy away from him. He stopped at the nape of her neck and pulled her in. His lips met hers. Electricity.

And there was his half.

So he said goodnight. Goodnight to tonight. For tomorrow, he'd wake up and go to the studio. She'd go to work. And when he came home late again, the unasked questions would linger in the air until suffocation drove her to ask them again. And again, the soft whispering of goodnight would be the answer.


	19. Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own SkipBeat! or "Just a Dream" by Nelly.**

Second last chapter! And luckily the last chapter is already written. Enjoy, I went on a Sho-binge :) If anything is confusing - just remember what the song is about, it'll make sense when you finish it.

* * *

_I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number 1 spot, now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it  
Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring  
'Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair_

…

_I was thinking about her  
Thinking about me  
Thinkin' bout us  
What we gonna be?  
Open my eyes  
It was only just a dream..._

Sho threw aside the empty bottle and reached for another one. He didn't bother with the bottle opener, he slammed the top roughly against the edge of his table and watched the table chip a bit, the froth of the beer falling on the carpet.

_Well that's gonna stain_.

He laughed, forgetting how his manager would scold him for being such a child. Leaning back against the sofa, he continued to watch the woman whose face had been playing on his television screen for hours now. Those golden eyes.

First, he watched her as the innocent angel in his PV. He couldn't ever get tired of watching those beautiful eyes shatter every time he fell from her hands to his death. But as the drinks got heavier, the broken eyes began to hit a little too close to home. Next, he tried Dark Moon. He had heard people say good things about it. Her character was amazing, but he had to stop when he started getting complaints from his neighbours about the noise. He couldn't watch _him_ without throwing something at the screen. All Sho could think about was them together, him inviting her to his dressing room… It didn't end well. So he settled on another drama he had heard people talking about, Box-R, and was he happy that he picked it. Initially, watching her prance around the screen with so much sex appeal in those clothes…with those eyes, all he could think about was all the guys watching this every week and looking at _his_ Kyoko the way he was now, with lust-filled eyes.

The desire grew in him as the bottles piled up. He looked over at his cellphone and without thinking further, he picked up his phone and pressed "K", he'd programmed it to speed dial her. The phone rang once and then disconnected. Confused, he dialed again. And again, it hung up after one ring. He tried a couple of times before he confirmed what was happening. She was reading her caller ID and hanging up on him.

Grabbing his jacket, he slammed the door shut and sauntered out of his building. It was late, the streets were empty. He could call a car service, but the cool, night air might sober him up a bit before seeing her.

He turned the corner and saw her. A smile playing on her lips as she stepped out of a vehicle, Sho couldn't see the driver, but he knew who it was. He quickened his pace and ran up to her.

"Do you know what time it is?" He bellowed.

That beautiful smile twisted into a look of disgust and horror as she realized who the drunken fool that was yelling was. Swiftly, Ren stepped out of the car and was in front of Kyoko before Sho was.

"Fuwa-san, I recommend that you let me call you a cab. This isn't the place or time for your antics," Ren gritted through his teeth, trying control his blood thirst. But Sho was in no mood to pacify him, he wanted to push Ren to the limits, he wanted to show Kyoko that this guy was no better than him, no less a man, no less an animal.

Sho grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the side, but his body was tense and expected the assault. Ren grabbed Sho's arm and twisted it behind his back and pushed him against the car. Kyoko let out a small scream.

"Fuwa-san, do _not_ test my patience. I let you go once when you harassed her, I won't let you go again," he whispered so quietly into Sho's ear.

"Ren-san, please, just let him go."

Sho heard Kyoko say. He felt Ren's grip loosen on him and he shook Ren off. He looked directly at Kyoko and sneered. "Some modesty, you live with me a couple of months and I didn't lay a finger on you. But now you're a big star and you think it's okay to come home at two in the morning?"

He could see Kyoko burning with anger, shaking, her hands balled into fists, she opened her mouth to retort back, but Ren beat her to it.

"She's safe with me, happy too. Two things she wasn't when you were in her life."

Kyoko looked up at Ren and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ren-san please, I can take it from here, go."

Ren's mouth fell agape and Sho smirked haughtily. Kyoko shook her head, taking Ren's wrist, she pulled him down to her face and whispered something in his ear. He nodded begrudgingly; looking at the singer once more, he elbowed past him and drove off.

Kyoko looked at Sho and shook her head. "What are you doing here Shotaro?" She asked impatiently.

"What were you doing with him so late?" He replied gruffly.

"What I do on my own time isn't any of your business," she replied, turning away from him and headed inside. Sho reached out for her arm and stopped her.

"I just need to know, it wasn't in my head!" Sho yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and me, _us_."

Kyoko shook her head. "There wasn't ever an 'us'. There was a 'me', one who devoted far too much time to you."

"But you _love_ me."

"I _loved_ you."

"I love you."

Kyoko's eyebrows furrowed and she continued to shake her head. "How much did you drink Shotaro?"

Sho pulled Kyoko into the small alley and held her against the brick wall.

"That's beside the point. I love you, I'm ready now, I can take care of you. We can have an 'us'."

"No, no, no," Kyoko shook her head.

"You want me, you still do. As much as you try to hate me, you still love me!"

"No, no, no."

Sho grabbed Kyoko and pushed her against the brick wall. Their eyes locked, both breathing heavily, his face hovering just above hers.

"You just don't stop loving someone, Kyoko. It doesn't work like that. Believe me, I tried. But I know now, I love you."

"Stop saying that."

"No."

His lips were only millimeters away from hers. A sudden movement from either of them, and their lips would touch. For the first time, no games, no plots, just a simple touch.

Sho took her hand and put it on his chest. "See, feel mine and listen to yours. We're finally in the same place, at the same time. I can be better now, I can be there for you."

"No, Shotaro, no," she tried to pull her hand back, but he held her firmly.

"It wasn't a dream, I know it. It did happen, you loved me, and now I can tell you that I love you."

"You're right Shotaro, it wasn't a dream." He lifted her golden eyes slowly. "It was a nightmare."

"Kyoko, no, don't say that." He felt his voice quiver.

"I've never suffered as much as I did with you, and I don't think I'll ever suffer that much again."

"No Kyoko, no."

She slipped her hand out of his and shook her head.

"Keep dreaming Shotaro, because it won't be anything more than that."

She pulled out of him and started to walk away from him, again. He was at his crossroad now, to let her walk away again or keep fighting for her. He took a few steps forward before he thought of her, for once in his life, the selfishness that always consumed his thoughts evaporated and he thought of her and her happiness. If he loved her, truly and purely, he would want her to be happy, right? Holding his fists tightly, he watched her shadow disappear around the corner of the building.

But he couldn't be that altruistic.

He ran after her, grabbing her wrist he turned her around into his embrace and kissed her. If he couldn't reason with his words, then he would with his lips – pronouncing all the feelings he couldn't verbalize. To let her feel what he felt, the emotions coursing through his veins were as real as the blood flowing within him. As he pulled away he felt her lips lingering near his, and then, she was pulling him back.

"I love you Kyoko."

He felt her cheeks redden and she lowered her gaze. "You're a drunk Shotaro."

"Just drunk off you."

She threw her head back and laughed. The sound reverberated through her tiny frame and livened the dark night. "And that's how I _know_ you're drunk."

She took his hand in her's and began to lead him inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I can't let you wander the streets like this, a woman might try to take advantage of you," she laughed. Sho smiled, the feeling of her tiny hand in her's sent a warm, tingling sensation throughout his body.

"I tried to call you,"

"I changed my number recently."

"Oh."

He stood in the middle of a tiny room, which he knew only could be her's. He smiled at the poster of himself, and then made a face at the poster beside it – _that_ guy.

"I'll drop you off early in the morning, so you'd better get to sleep. You can take my bed and I'll take the floor."

"Sleep beside me Kyoko."

Kyoko's burned bright red and she shook it childishly, back and forth.

He pulled her into his chest and dropped himself on her bed. "Come on, I'll be good," he said coyly.

She rolled her eyes and moved to the opposite side of the bed, he pulled himself over to her and put his head in her lap. He felt her fingers slowly run through his blond hair and coax him to sleep.

Sho stirred slightly, a small sliver of sunlight had found its way between the crack in the curtains to his face and was now teasing him. He turned over and realized that he was sitting up. He opened his eyes and the familiar setting shook him away. His apartment. He looked around and saw the empty bottles of beer scattered everywhere and the articles of clothing strewn about. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember anything about last night that would make it real. Make it so that it wasn't just a dream.

And that's when he felt it. On his chest, the napkin – with her phone number. He leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes, smiling as he fell back into a peaceful slumber.

When Shoko came in the next morning, she wasn't surprised by the smell or dirty laundry and alcohol in the air, it had become something she had become accustomed too. A greeting that told her that Sho was still alive, physically.

Side-stepping over his things, she shook her head in disappointment when she saw him passed out on the sofa. She opened a bottle of water that was in her purse and dampened the napkin on his chest, with it she tried to awake him calmly.


	20. Save the Last Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own SkipBeat! or "Save the Last Dance" by Michael Buble.**

So here it is, the end of my 20 song shuffle! I just want to show my appreciation to everyone that read, reviewed, put my story on alert, and favourited me or my story (or both!)! It's great to know that I've written something that you guys have enjoyed, but like all good things, eventually they come to an end. But I end on a fluffy note with my favourite couple, enjoy!

* * *

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

He took a sip of wine and looked over at the ginger-haired actress who was laughing happily with Takarada Lory and Ogata Hiroaki.

The success of another drama. Kyoko had definitely become the envy of all the other actresses of the industry and the most desirable woman to all the actors. He watched as young men approached her and asked her for a dance. She dazzled them with a smile before accepting their offer and following them onto the dance floor.

The band started with a soft and slow tune. Kyoko danced with elegance and grace; a beautiful smile adorned her face and a blush tickled her cheeks. The man seemed to stumble slightly, most probably overwhelmed by her – it was hard to not be. Kyoko took the lead and continued the conversation with the nervous man.

Ren laughed under his breath; swirling the wine he took a sip, his eyes never left the couple. Kyoko looked radiant in an emerald green dress; he always did enjoy how the sparkling color glowed against her skin and contrasted with her ginger hair.

The music ended and Kyoko threw the young man an angelic smile. A man announced that the band would play one more song before the end of the party. Her golden eyes sought his dark brown ones. It was as if everyone in the room sensed the change in the atmosphere; everything was silent. For now, they were the only two in the room and the band was going to play a song, it might not have been their song, but it was the last song of the night and it could become their song.

The crowd separated – leading him right towards her. She could enjoy the night as much as she wanted, grace everyone with her smile and dazzle them with her charm; but now, was his time with her.

Ren approached the two and smiled at the young man. His overall appearance was one of civility, but the man knew, even before Ren approached them, that he needed to get away. Bowing politely, the man stuttered an apology and scurried through the crowd. Kyoko watched him leave with a smile playing on her lips.

"You didn't need to give him a heart attack," she said, without turning around.

Ren smiled and took her hand; pulling her in towards him, the band played their last song.

"I didn't even say anything," Ren rolled his eyes.

Kyoko laughed – the kind that started from the depths of her stomach and rolled through her body. He felt her body vibrate; he enjoyed feeling her laughing.

They glided, hand-in-hand, across the dance floor. Struck in awe of their poise, the rest of the party swarmed around them and watched. Ren moved his hand from the side of her waist to around her back, pulling her closer to him. Kyoko blushed profusely at the attention. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating through his tuxedo. The familiar smell of mint and pine engulfed her senses; she looked up at her companion and smiled. Taking her hand off his shoulder, she ran it through his thick dark locks.

"You have some whites in there now _Tsuruga-san_," she giggled.

Ren grimaced at the formality she had used long ago. "Well how old are _you_ now, Mogami-san?" He retorted with a smirk.

Kyoko hit his chest playfully. "I'm sure a gentleman such as yourself knows not to ask a lady her age." She lay head on his chest and took a deep breath in; he rested his head in her silky locks and closed his eyes. They were in their own world now.

"I love you, Kyoko."

"At least I didn't have to hear it in the guise of a chicken this time," Kyoko joked.

Ren's eyes darkened as he remembered all the embarrassing things he had told her while she was dressed as Bo.

"That was quite unfair of you," Ren replied.

"Well how was I to know that my dear _sempai_ was speaking so affectionately about his _kouhai_?" Kyoko couldn't hold the laughter in anymore.

Ren tightened his grip on her hand and around her waist and looked into her golden eyes. "Let me enjoy my dance," he demanded.

Kyoko smiled softly; a pink hue graced her cheeks. If there was one thing he enjoyed more than feeling her laugh, it was the warmth her smile brought to him. He couldn't compare the feeling to anything else – from the moment he'd seen her for who she really was, until now, after being married to her for 30 years, she still evoked the same feeling. She made the world disappear, she made him feel as though there wasn't anywhere else in she'd rather be than with him.

"You have all my last dances," Kyoko whispered into his chest.


End file.
